Nothing To Live For
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort. He took a life, even though it was evil. He becomes depressed. To deal with the pain, he starts to cut himself. Draco is a vampire and tries to keep Harry from harming himself. Is it for his own gain or something more? OOC alot of OOC
1. Chapter 1

Moriah: Hi, this is my new story. I'm kinda new to writing Harry Potter.

Yugi: Shouldn't you be writing for Yugioh? Why are you writing for Harry Potter?

Moriah: Hush, Little Yugi. I like Harry Potter. I've always wanted to do a story for it.

Harry: Well, I'm glad that you are. I know that you are looking forward to posting it.

Moriah: I am. Can you guys do the disclaimer?

Yugi and Harry: Morie-chan does own anything. Please me nice and review.

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort. Everyone celebrates but him. He took a life, even though it was evil. He becomes depressed. He feels lonely. No one understands him. He tries to hide what he is feeling from his friends and the rest of students and staff at Hogwarts. To deal with the pain, he starts to cut himself. He soon finds someone who understands him. Someone he would have never thought. Draco Malfoy, who recently finds out that he, is a vampire. Harry is his mate. Draco tries to keep Harry from harming himself. Is it for his own gain or something more?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Red. His favorite color nowadays. The color of blood. That's all he could do since the day of The Dark Lord's death. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help what he felt when he died. After an intense battle, he had got the bastard corner and said the spell that would end the life of the murder forever. But somehow, he couldn't feel happy about it. He knew that he should, everyone else was, but he couldn't. Voldemort was evil; he had killed so many people including his parents, but all he could feel was guilt over what had to be done. 'It's funny; everyone says that I shouldn't feel guilty. That it was the only way, but I still took a live. I killed someone.' Harry Potter thought as he sliced the knife across his skin.

The red liquid dripped down on the carpet in his room as he sat on the edge of the bed. Living back with his evil relatives weren't getting better either, but he tried to make the best of it. Soon, he would be back at Hogwarts and then move in with Sirius and Remus in Grimmauld Place.

"Boy!" a loud voice called, making him almost jump off the bed.

Harry sighed. His uncle had to call him when he was busy. 'I wonder what the fat asshole wants.' he hid the knife under his pillow before lowering his sleeve, luckily the blood had stopped so his uncle wouldn't see, not that he would care anyway.

Walking to his door, he opened it and into the hallway, on top of the staircase. His uncle was waiting for his him at the bottom.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he answered, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice at being disrupted at cutting himself.

"It's time for you to make dinner." He said. "Next time, I will not tell you." he walked off into the living room.

Vernon Dursley was a big, beefy man, with large hands. He had thick, dark hair and a bushy moustache. He loved his wife and son.

Harry walked into the kitchen, making sure to avoid his aunt and cousin. Harry smiled. 'After I cook dinner, I can continue what I was doing. The good thing is, I won't be disrupted again.'

Not long after, dinner was ready and set on the table. His aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley walked into the kitchen with his uncle behind them.

Petunia was a thin woman, with dark hair. She cared a lot for her husband and son. Often spoiling them.

His cousin, Dudley, resembled his father. To Harry, he looked like a pig in a wig. Sometimes, Harry didn't like him because he got everything he wanted. His aunt and uncle couldn't see anything wrong him. He was the perfect child and he was the burden that they had to take care of.

'Take care of me?' Harry laughed. 'I don't think that is what they are doing. They tolerate me, beat me, stave me, and made me their housewife.' he thought, slamming the food on the table.

Today he made barbeque chicken, rice, mixed vegetables, and steamy rolls. After putting food on everyone's plate, he left going back to his room and closing the door. He wasn't in a mood for another beating but knowing his uncle, he would just beat him for the hell of it. He didn't have to do anything wrong.

He walked up the stairs and to his room, closing the door before going back to sitting on his bed. He went under his pillow to get his knife.

'Maybe this just adds to my depression. No one loves me and no one will. My own family hates me.' he thought, putting the knife to the recent cut. He sliced the knife across his skin again. Watching as the blood once again, landed on the carpet.

He didn't know why he liked seeing his blood. To him, his blood was his life. The only way he could feel pain was to look at what he was taking away from himself. Sometimes, remembering the life he had taken away, despite he knew it had to be done.

After a while, he put the knife back under his pillow and looked at the cut. The bleeding has stopped, slowly turning a crusty red.

Harry sighed, as he got up and went to his closet. He didn't have many clothes, but they were enough. Luckily, Ron and his family had got him some clothes he could fit instead of wearing Dudley's old clothes.

He put on some green pajamas. After all, they were the color of his eyes. He walked back to his bed and got in it, pulling the covers over him.

As he thought about going back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The green-eyed teen was awoken from his peace by a loud bang. He instantly sat up, looking around to find the noise. But he saw nothing. He heard the banging again, realizing what it was.

His uncle was banging on his door. 'Probably here to give me my beating.' he thought.

It wasn't until he heard yelling that he scrambled out of bed, and unlocked his door to be met with his uncle who was still wearing a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and shoes. Harry wondered what time it was.

"Yes?" he asked, rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on. As a response, he felt a slap to his face, making him stumble into his room.

He looked up to see his uncle in the doorway, walking into the room, slapping him again. This time making him fall to the floor.

Without time to react, he felt a kick in his stomach and ribs. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" he cried out, knowing that no one would save him. No one could hear his cries.

Time seemed to pass by slow as the pain kept racking though his body. His uncle's beatings were getting worse.

After what seemed like an eternity, his uncle stopped and the left the room, not saying a word. His uncle's beatings were getting worse every time he beat him.

Harry heard the door close as he looked at the floor. It was good thing that he didn't stumble on his bed or his uncle would have seen the knife. Last time that happened, it was a bad night. He could hardly walk the next day. He uncle beat him with out mercy.

Harry smiled slightly as he looked at the clock on his dresser. It was kinda hard to see it without his glasses, for they had been knocked off when he fell to the ground, but he still saw it. It was only 11:58.

Only two more minutes until his birthday. His 17th birthday.

You wouldn't have thought that it was his birthday. The way that he got treated in that house, he sometimes forgot. But he always get beat more on the night before his birthday than any other night.

That is one way to remember your birthday.

He saw the clock read 12:00. "Happy Birthday, Harry." he said, before pain coursed thorough his body. He tried not to scream out. He didn't want to wake up the house. That could lead to no food until he left. Not that they feed him anyway.

It felt like an electric wire was inside him, shooting every part of him with electrical pain.

Harry screamed, before he saw black.

* * *

Sitting in a green room with, pretty silver lining, was Draco Malfoy. The curtains around the bed were a see through black with silver running through it with dark and light green as the covers.

He sat on the king-sized bed as he looked at the clock, which read 11:55. He had been staring at the clock for almost an hour. It seemed that time couldn't go fast enough for him. He wanted it to be 12:00 already.

"Time isn't going to go any faster, even if you do stare at it." he heard a familiar voice say. "I would have thought that you would have learned that."

The young Malfoy turned around to see his godfather, in his doorway, walking in the room.

"I know that Sev, but I can't help but want to know who my mate is. I've come into my inheritance as a vampire for almost a month now and I still don't know who it is."

His godfather was Severus Snape. He had light skin, black hair and eyes. He is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. He acts like an unpleasant person who doesn't care about anything or anyone, but once you get to know to him, you see that he cares deeply about his friends and family.

"Are you messing with Draco again, Sev?" another voice was heard and two other people came into the room.

"Hush, Lucius. I don't see how that is any business of yours." The Potions Master retorted.

Lucius Malfoy gave the other male a glare before turning back to his son. He has blonde hair, light colored skin, and grey eyes. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy stood next to him. A thin woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, looking at her son.

Draco smiled. "I am fine mother." he answered, before looking at the clock that now read 12:00. Maybe time goes by faster when you are talking.

Without any sign, Draco doubled over in pain, his family looking at him knowing there was nothing they could do.

Draco had already known when he would find his mate. He also knew that there would be pain. Sev had told him earlier that day that he could take a potion that would limit that pain, but he refused.

The young Malfoy let out a cry of pain, before he hit the floor, his family unable to catch him before he fell. His body twisting and turning, trying to find a way to lessen the pain that was running through his body.

He opened his eyes, not knowing that he had closed them, to look at his mother, father, and godfather. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

He settled for a smile, instead, but the smile soon faded away, as another wave of pain ran though him.

"Mom?" he called, softly, almost unable to hear, if it weren't for the fact that she was vampire. As was his father and Severus.

"Yes, baby. I'm here." she said, just as softly, running to his side, holding him in her arms.

The smiled returned as he looked around to see his dad and godfather looking at him with concerned expressions. They tried not to show how worried they were, but it seemed that Draco was feeling more pain the he should have.

Maybe who ever his mate was was already in pain before they got their inheritance as Draco's mate. Soon, his godson would figure out who it was.

Draco let out another cry of pain, before his body went still. Draco laid in his mother's arms, sweat covering his body. His hair sticking to his forehead.

The three adults could tell that he was losing consciousness. They only heard one name before he lost consciousness.

"Harry…"

* * *

Moriah: Okay, that is the chapter. I really hope that you like it.

Harry: What the hell is wrong with me? What is happening to me?

Moriah: You will find out next chapter.

Draco: So I am a vampire?

Moriah: Yes, you are. But we will get more into that later.

Draco: Make sure that you review and be nice. First Harry Potter story.

Moriah: Yeah, if you have anything to say, or questions, please ask. I'll be happy to answer.

Until the next time I update…


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad that you liked it.

Harry: What you are you going to do for this chapter?

Moriah: *sighs* You know I am getting tired of hearing that question? Again, read and you'll find out.

Draco: Will we find out what the hell is going on with us?

Moriah: You already know what is going on with? Now, do the disclaimer.

Harry and Draco: Please review! Enjoy!

Moriah: I want to thank Darkest Petal for the help! She's a great writer. Love you!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The room became silent. No one said anything. After all, what could you say?

Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius could do nothing but look at each other, shocked expression gracing their features.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Lucius questioned, breaking the silence. "Harry Potter is his mate?"

Severus sighed. "It appears that way."

Narcissa looked down at her son, who was in her arms. "What do we do now?" she asked, caressing his cheek again.

"First, we have to get him on the bed." Lucius instructed. He watched as his wife gently picked up their son and carefully laid him on the bed. It wouldn't be good for him to wake up in the middle of him getting his inheritance with his mate. Though he already had it, tonight he was getting the rest. Not only would he find out who his mate was, but they would also be linked. If the link was broken before it was complete, Harry would never be able to love and trust Draco, the way he should. Draco will love Harry, but he will know that Harry won't love him the same. The two will have a hole in their hearts.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." she said, absentmindedly.

Lucius walked over and wrapped his arm around her, lovingly. "Yes, he is." he replied, looking at his son as well.

The older Malfoy turned to his best friend. "Now, what do we do?" he asked.

"There is nothing that we can do. All we can do is wait for him to wake up." the Potions Master answered.

* * *

Two hours later, the adults were still looking after the blonde teen laying on the bed.

"How long does the link take to complete?" Narcissa asked, worry in her voice. "He should have been awake by now."

"Calm down, Cissy." Severus said, using her nickname, trying to comfort her. "You know that there really isn't a time limit on the link. The time varies, but generally, he should wake up soon."

Narcissa was cuddling with her husband, on the couch on the left side of her son's bed, while Severus sat in the chair.

"Harry..." they heard a voice whisper from within the room. All of them getting up to see if the teen was okay.

"Harry...please answer me." he whispered again, his voice filled with worry, when his mate did not answer.

"What is going on?" Narcissa asked, gently, sitting on the bed, next to her son. Lucius and Severus were standing next to it.

"I don't know. I am guessing that he is talking to Harry, but Harry isn't responding. Why? I don't know." Lucius answered.

"That's because he is unable to." Severus said, making the two adults look at him.

"What do you mean?" Lucius said, confusion in his voice.

"I mean that Draco was in too much pain when he got the rest of his inheritance. It can only mean one thing." Severus paused, letting his friends figure out the rest.

"Harry was in pain before he got his inheritance as Draco's mate." Lucius whispered lowly, as if unsure if he was right.

"Exactly. There was no other reason as to why Draco would be in that much pain unless his mate was." Severus said, looking at Lucius and Narcissa who were also looking at him.

"Now, the question is, how do we stop Draco from going to save Harry? He will be able to feel the pain when he wakes up." Lucius asked. They knew the answer to it.

"You aren't going to be able to. You know as well as I do, not to get in the middle of a vampire seeing his mate." Severus said.

Narcissa and Lucius both nodded. Doing so was like signing your own death wish.

"Harry, please come back." they heard Draco whisper, urgently. "No, don't leave. You're hurt. Who did this to you?"

The adults looked at each other. Draco already knew that Harry was hurt.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Draco whispered. The more he talked, the more he was saying. "I just want to know who hurt you. Shhh, I'm here. I'll always be here." he whispered, trying to comfort his mate.

They noticed that he started to sweat, making his blonde hair stick to his forehead. Narcissa moved it gently, still not wanting to wake up her son, letting it be with the rest of his hair. Tears started to come down his eyes, even though they weren't open. His breathe coming in pants, his heart was beating faster, the vampires able to sense it.

* * *

Two hours later, nothing had really changed. Draco was still whispering from time to time. They weren't sure if Harry was answering. But they guessed that he was, since Draco was still talking.

"Why do you have to leave?" Draco whispered. "No, please don't leave. I like being with you." he clutched his heart from the pain he was feeling. The adults knew that it wasn't just his own.

He reached his arm out, as if trying to stop Harry was leaving in his dream.

"Harry!!" he screamed, sitting up abruptly, scaring his mother who was still sitting next to him.

"Honey!" he heard his mother cry, wrapping her arms around him, in a hug. "Are you okay? I was so worried!" she cried, hugging him tighter, like he would get away if she didn't.

"Cissy, dear, let him breathe." Lucius, trying to coax her into letting their son go before she accidentally killed him with worry.

She reluctantly let go and looked at her husband, then back to her son. Lucius and Severus sighed. Narcissa always worried about Draco. She was always really protective of him.

"Are you okay, hunny?" she asked, noticing that he had dried tear stains on his cheeks. She conjured a wet rag and washed Draco face, making sure the stains were gone.

"Mom!" Draco whined, trying to get away from his mother. When she stopped, he looked at his father, silently asking him why he didn't stop her. His father looked back at him, silently asking if he was crazy. He smiled and remembered Harry.

He got off the bed and walked past his family, who were looking at him, confused.

"Where are you going, Draco?" his father asked.

Draco didn't stop walking, when he heard his father. "Going to save my mate on his birthday!" he yelled back, before walking out of the door.

* * *

"Why do you have to leave?" Harry heard in his head.

"Because it's getting late. And we have to go back soon." he replied, out loud and in his dream.

"No, please don't leave. I like being with you." he heard again, the voice familiar and pained, reaching out his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Harry!!" he heard the voice scream, pained, before he disappeared.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, not remembering that he was in pain from the beating, scaring his aunt, uncle, and cousin, who were trying to wake up. Vernon was shaking him. It was a good thing that he was unable to wake him.

"Boy!! What the hell is going on? We heard your dumb ass scream and when we tried to wake you, you wouldn't get your good for nothing ass up!!" he yelled. "Then you were whispering shit that made no sense! Are you taking those freak drugs?!" he yelled.

Harry looked annoyed. 'What the hell is a freak drug?! Why the fuck would I be doing drugs? Cutting is so much better.' he thought, before hearing a group of gasps, taking him out of his evil thoughts.

"BOY!! What the fuck did you do to yourself?" Vernon yelled. Harry sighed inwardly.

"I didn't do anything to myself, Uncle Vernon." Harry responded even though he was in pain. He wouldn't give his evil, careless, heartless, asshole relatives the satisfaction of knowing that he was in pain.

"Don't lie to me, Boy!!" Vernon yelled. As usual, his Aunt and cousin did absolutely nothing. They just watched as he got yelled and beat by his uncle for things he didn't do. This time was no different.

Were they scared of him? Of couse not. They just didn't care what happened to him.

"I'm not lying." he said, sharply.

"Boy." he said, warningly. "It's obvious that you have done something! You didn't look this way earlier!" Vernon's anger was now radiating off him in waves, Harry could feel it.

"Look, you old bastard! I don't know what the hell you are talking about. How could when I had been knocked out or sleep for the past 4 hours!?" Harry questioned.

"I don't give a flying fuck what the hell you were doing! Stop lying and tell me what the fuck you did to yourself?!"

"Here..." Dudley said, putting a mirror in front of Harry so he could see what Vernon was talking about. 'What the hell?' he thought.

His hair was straight, no longer messy, it was longer and he had grey blond steaks in them. He saw that he had a feminine body frame, even though he did have alittle muscular from playing Quidditch. His longer hair, made his eyes stand out more.

"Why did you lie to me!?" Vernon questioned, when Harry was done looking at the mirror.

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't do this to myself." he said, still looking in the mirror.

Vernon kicked him in the ribs before he could say more, making him drop it and it shattering to the floor. Vernon kicked him again, making Harry hold on to ribs, that were already in pain from earlier. He closed his eyes from the pain.

'Someone please help! Please help me!!" Harry screamed in his head, hoping that the voice might be able to hear him.

"Don't worry love, I'm coming. I'll be there real soon." he heard the voice, reply.

Vernon went to hit kicked Harry again, when he saw someone standing next to him.

"Who the fuck are you? And how the bloody hell did you get in my house?" Vernon snapped at the person.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley looked at the male with caution, something Vernon, never did with anyone.

"I suggest that you never hurt Harry again." he said, calmly, but venom was dripping with every word.

"Yeah?" Vernon questioned. "What are you going to do if I do?" testing the male.

The male, quickly took the fat whale by his shirt and threw him out the door. Out of Harry's room. The other two people looked at the blonde male and quickly left, seeing as his eyes were a dark grey, didn't want to the same treatment.

Draco looked at his mate on the floor, walking closer to him. He picked him up, feeling his mate's clothes were wet; he looked at him to see him crying.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." he whispered soothingly. "Shh, I'm here. I'll always be here." he said, comforting, pulling the male closer to him.

He teleported back to his room, seeing his family still in his room, looking at him when he teleported back.

He felt Harry snuggle closer to him, loving the warmth and security that he felt.

The young Malfoy walked to his bed, silently telling his family not to say anything.

Laying the teen on his bed, he heard the black-haired teen whisper a word, before he felt him lose consciousness.

"Draco..."

* * *

Moriah: *squeals* I hope that you liked the chapter. I was really excited when I typed it. Ask Wolfy. *Wolf appears from behind me*

Wolfy: *nods* Yeah she was. She kept squealing.

Moriah: Do you like the chapter, Wolf?

Wolfy: Hell yes! I loved it!

Moriah: *hugs Wolf* *Harry and Draco appear*

Harry: You are really clever with dialogue and scenes, you know that?

Moriah: *innocent eyes* I don't know what you are talking about.

Draco: Yes you do. *glares suspiciously*

Wolfy: Did I miss something? What dialogue?

Moriah: Oh nothing, Wolfy, sweetie. *looks at Harry and Draco* Don't tell her, or you two won't be having a lemon any time soon.

Harry and Draco: *eyes widen* *shakes head* No, of course we won't.

Wolfy: Don't tell me what?

Harry: Nothing.

Wolfy: No. What the Fuck can't you God Damn tell me!!?

Moriah: *tries not to laugh* *sees Wolfy looking at her* Sorry, Wolfy, but if you haven't figured it out, I can't tell you.

Wolfy: *gets more angry, before calming down* Ok, then. If you don't tell me, I won't update any of my stories.

Moriah, Harry, Draco: *gasps* Wolf,*whines* that's not fair. You have to update. You can't just not update because of one person. What about the rest of your readers?

Wolfy: Well, then you have to tell them that you are the reason as to why I am not updating.

Moriah: Fine, I'll tell you. But later. Sorry, about that. Please make sure that you review.

Until the next I update...


	3. Chapter 3

Moriah: Thanks for all of the reviews! I am glad that people like the story.

Wolfy: Why were you going to discontinue it?

Moriah: Hush, Wolf, before I make sure that when I write the lemon scene for Harry and Draco, you won't be able to watch or read it.

Wolfy: *glares* You can't do that!

Moriah: I can. *smiles sweetly* But you know I couldn't do that to you.

Wolfy: *sighs in relieve* Good. You had me worried for a second.

Moriah: Can you do the disclaimer?

Wolfy: Moriah doesn't own anything. Enjoy!

Moriah: I want to thank Wolfy and Fairies have boots not wings for the help!

A/N: **"Bold": **Draco talking to his family and other vampires thorough the link.

'Thoughts': someone thinking

"Talking": One person talking to another.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"_Oh, it so pretty outside." Harry awed, as he watched the water. The sun was on the horizon, slowly turning it into night, reflecting off the water, as Harry sat in the grass._

"_Yes, it is." he heard from behind him, a pair of strong arms, wrapping around him protectively._

"_How did you find me?" Harry asked, looking at the beautiful ocean to see the sky turn from a lovely orange to a pretty blue-ish black._

_He heard the person chuckle. "I will always be able to find you. I love you, after all. My love for you, will always lead me to you." he heard._

_Unconsciously, the black-haired teen, snuggled closer into the warmth of the body holding him. This wasn't the first time he had talked with the person. _

"_I feel like I know you, but I can't seem to figure out from where." he said, turning around to look at the one holding him._

_Harry sighed, despite himself. He could tell the person was a male, not only because of their voice, but because of their frame. It was too muscular to be female. He had blonde hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. His eyes were so enticing that he could look at them all day. Harry could always feel himself getting lost in them._

"_You say that you love me, but you don't know me. No one could ever love me." he said, sadly, as tears ran down his cheeks._

_The blonde male pulled his black haired angel closer to him, comforting him. _

"_Shh, love please don't cry." He whispered softly. "That's not true, love. A lot of people love you."_

_Harry shook his head. "No one loves me. I'll always be alone." he said, looking into the night sky, standing to his feet, the blonde going with him. _

_The black-haired teen looked away from the blonde, pulling away from his grasp, and looking into the night sky once more. The stars shining, looking like little dots that you could hardly see._

_The blonde-haired male walked back over to the other teen, turning him around to make him look at him. Harry had his head down. _

_He lifted his chin up with his hand, softly. "You are never alone, sweetie. I'll always be there for you." he said, just as soft as his touch._

"_How can you be there? I don't even know who you are." Harry whispered._

_The blonde smiled, warmly, as he looked into the green eyes that he always loved. The green eyes that once held so much essence and power, but now only held sadness and loneliness. _

_He leaned down to Harry's ear. "When the time is right, you will know who I am." he said, before smiling again, this time, showing two long teeth on each side of this mouth._

_Harry gasped. 'He's a vampire.'_

_The blonde leaned down, pressing his lips into the black-haired teen's, tasting his sweet lips._

_Harry stood shocked. The blonde was kissing him and he didn't even know who he was or his name. But the more he felt the warmth of the other's lips, the more he never wanted it to end. He didn't want to go back to the world where he felt lonely. He didn't want to go back to the uncle who wanted him dead and family that hated him. He wanted to stay here, where he finally felt loved and wanted._

_The blonde moaned at Harry's sweet taste, licking his bottom lip tenderly. Harry instantly parted his lips, giving the other entrance. Harry wrapped his arms around the blondes neck, deepening the kiss more. The taller teen, pulled him closer, giving more warmth to the black-haired teen._

_The blonde pulled away, hearing Harry moan in protest at ending the kiss. The taller teen smiled. "Just remember, when the time comes, you'll know who I am." he whispered, giving Harry one last kiss before his love disappeared…_

Only to be met with grey eyes.

* * *

"Draco, how did you find him?" the teen in question, heard his godfather ask.

"I felt his pain and followed it. Wasn't happy with what I saw." he said, looking at his family.

"What did you see, son?" Lucius asked, as his son turned away from them.

"Did you know that Harry got abused?" Draco said, as if answering his father's question.

Lucius' eyes got darker with anger. "By whom?" he asked, enraged, making Draco turn back around.

"Calm down, father. It's okay now." He said, trying to get his father to calm down. Lucius never liked anyone messing with the family. Since Harry was his mate, he was now part of the family.

"What did you do?" his voice and eyes back to normal.

"I threw the whale out of my mate's room. The other two got scared and ran." he laughed, thinking back to it.

Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa all laughed too. They were able to see the image because Draco was letting them. Vampires are able to see each other thoughts, but only if the vampire lets them. They are able to block their thoughts as well.

"What are you going to do when he wakes up?" Severus said, looking at the unconscious

boy on the bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at the male.

"You know he isn't going to like this? He might not believe that you like him, let alone love him." Severus answered.

"Yeah." Lucius said. "As far as he knows, you hate him and so do we."

"But we don't. We only had to pretend to hate him so Voldebitch wouldn't think something was up."

During the final battle, Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus were all spies for Dumbledore. They had to act as if they hated Harry so it wouldn't blow their cover. They never knew when the bastard had some of his own spies to check on them. Therefore, they had to have Draco do the same.

They all knew that he wanted to be friends with Harry. More than anything really. It hurt him to know that he couldn't be friends with him. So, when Harry had rejected his friendship, it was good thing.

"Yeah, he knows we were spies, but that doesn't mean he is going to trust us or forgive us for how we acted." Narcissa finally spoke up.

Draco smiled sadly. His mother was right. There was a chance that he might not. But he really hoped that he did.

Draco turned to look at the boy on the bed only to be met with…

Scared green eyes….

* * *

Harry looked at the male who was watching him, before looking around the room. He saw Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape.

'Where am I?' he thought. 'Why am I here?' he looked at the occupants franticly, his heart beat speeding up. 'What if they are going to hurt me?' he thought, before looking at Draco, who was standing it front of him.

The blonde could feel his mate's heart beating faster, and his thoughts becoming frantic. He softened his grey eyes, before turning to him.

"Shh, nothing is going to happen. We aren't going to hurt you." he said, turning to look at his family.

Harry whimpered in fear when he moved closer. "I promise you that we aren't going to hurt you."

The black haired teen, looked at the rest of the people who nodded in agreement, but it did nothing to calm him.

"**Draco,"** the blonde heard his father's voice. **"You might have to use the soothing on him."** he suggested. He sighed. He didn't really want to use it on his mate, unless he had to.

Using the soothing on a mate, would cause them calm down. It was kinda like manipulating their emotions, which is why Draco wasn't too keen on using it. Not only could a vampire use it on their mate, but the mate could use it on the vampire as well. It took more energy for a mate to do so. It might kill them in they used too much energy.

"Harry, please calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." he said, to the teen. **"Can you guys leave for a bit? I don't think it's helping having you three in here."** He said, using the link he had with his family. **"Sure"** he heard them all respond, before they walked out. They could have teleported but they knew it would only scare the boy more.

When his family had left the room, he turned back to his scared mate. "Shh, sweetie. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." he said, moving closer to his mate, so that he was sitting on the bed.

"What am I doing here, Malfoy?" he heard the male ask, softly.

"I found you and brought you here. I couldn't have you living with those, evil muggles could I ?" he said, his anger showing though his voice, as his eyes turned a dark grey and fangs started to lengthen.

Harry looked at the male in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder to calm him. Instinctively, he knew how to make the blonde snap out of his anger.

Feeling his mate's light touch, snapped him of it, looking in the direction of the black-haired teen, letting him know that he was okay.

Noticing where his hand was, he quickly pulled it away, looking away, blushing.

Draco had to suppress the smile. He couldn't give his secret away too quickly. He wanted Harry to know things slowly, so he wouldn't scare him too much.

"Where am I?" he asked, softly, still not looking at the blonde.

"You are at the Manor. In my bedroom." he answered, seeing Harry turn around.

Malfoy had a great room. Walls painted green with silver lining, a grand closet on the other side of the room. He had a silver couch and chair near the foot of the bed. The bed had a green curtain around it that was open and light and dark green sheets.

"How did you find me?" he heard his mate ask, after he looked around his room. Harry thought about the same question he asked the male in his dream.

Draco could hear his mate's thoughts, even if the other was unaware. He had already known what the other had dreamed about. He could see it as he dreamed it, but he didn't want his family to think something was wrong.

Harry looked at the blonde before, gasping. 'Blond hair, grey eyes, fangs, pale skin, muscular frame.' he thought, remembering the guy from his dreams. "Malfoy looks _just _like him.' he thought, before it dawned on him. 'Malfoy _is_ the guy from my dreams!'

"Malfoy, are you a vampire?" he asked, seemingly forgetting about his earlier question that had yet to be answered.

"Yes." he replied, looking down, thinking that Harry would reject him.

"Am I your mate?' he asked, his voice a little shaky. Draco answered with a nod.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked, his voice becoming softer with every question he asked.

Draco turned away from his mate, before answering. "Yes," knowing that Harry would reject him, he turned to get up from the bed, his head down, when he felt a soft touch, grasp his arm, stopping him from moving.

"Don't go." he whispered, pleading with his eyes. "Don't leave me." he said, so low that you almost couldn't hear him. Draco could feel that Harry was ashamed for acting this way towards his enemy but knew he couldn't help it. It was part of the link and the bond they shared.

He could feel Harry's strong emotions of self-hatred, loneliness and heart-ache. Draco didn't want Harry to feel those. He would do all he could to replace those emotions, with one he should feel. Ones he knew he deserved to feel.

The vampire smiled, warmly at his mate. "I won't leave you. I'll stay as long as you want me to." he said, as he felt Harry softly pull him in the bed next to him, before he cuddled to him.

Draco sighed from contentment. He knew that Harry hadn't accepted everything, but he wasn't mad or upset about it either. He just needed time. And he would give him that. He would give him what ever he wanted.

Hearing even breathing, he looked at the angel in his arms to see him asleep.

"**Mom?"** he asked, using the link. After using the link for a while, you figure out how to use it to have a one-on-one conversation. After all, you don't want everyone to know what you are saying to someone else.

"**Yes, sweetie? Is everything okay?" **he heard his mom answer. By the sound of her voice, she was waiting for him to contact her. Again, she was worrying.

"**He's sleep, but don't come up here yet. I don't want him to hear you and get scared."** he told her. He felt her nod in response. **"Is Dad and Sev with you?"** he asked.

"**Yes."** She responded. **"You can talk with them if you want."**

"**I am glad that Harry is asleep."** he heard his father's voice out of nowhere. Either he was listening the whole time or his mother had told him. Vampires are able to intercept conversation without being noticed, but it takes a long time to master. But he knew he heard it from his mother. One of them had but the link on so all of them could talk. More than likely his father.

"**Did you tell Harry that he is your mate?"** Severus asked through the link.

Draco sighed. **"In a way, yes."** Draco replied. **"He asked me if he was my mate and I said yes."**

"**Does he know that you're a vampire?" **Severus asked.

"**Yes, he knows."**

"**How did react? Does he believe you?" Lucius asked his son.**

"**His reaction wasn't bad. He doesn't believe that someone could love him." **he told his family.

"**Sweetie, get some sleep with your mate. You need it. I'm sure that you are tired. When you two wake up, maybe we can meet Harry and see what he wants to do for his birthday."** he heard his mother said.

Nodding, his closed the link and looked at the bundle sleeping in his arms. So far, he couldn't feel any distress coming from the other. Just peace, something he knew Harry hadn't felt in a while. He couldn't say he wasn't happy to be the one to give Harry that peace.

Sighing in contentment again, he shifted, so he was closer to his angel, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Moriah: That's the chapter. I am so sorry for the direction the story is turning. I wanted to make this a dark fic, but I can see that it's not going to be completely dark the way I wanted.

Harry: It's okay, Morie-chan. You can always put dark themes into as the story progresses.

Moriah: *smiles and hugs Harry* That's what I plan on doing. I know that some of you are going to want to know what will happen next chapter so I'll tell you a little. Draco finds out Harry's secret. And Harry gets a lot of surprises for his birthday.

Draco: How will I react?

Moriah: You'll find out. *smirks* You will all find out. Again, I am sorry about the direction the story is taking. It's like it's having a mind of its own. If you don't want to continue reading, I will understand.

Harry: What surprises? *I sigh* You'll find out next chapter.

Moriah: Please make sure that you review. I love reviews! If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them. Sorry if some things aren't clear.

Until the next time I update…


	4. Chapter 4

Moriah: Thank you for the reviews last chapter!

Harry: She really loves them. What are you doing this chapter?

Moriah: *sighs* Didn't I tell you a little at the end of last chapter?

Harry: But I want to know more.

Moriah: *sighs* Do the disclaimer. Today is my 6th month Anniversary with my boyfriend! Yay!

Harry: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Is he sleep?" Lucius asked his wife, when she stopped talking to their son through the link.

"I'm guessing. He closed _the link_." Cissy said, turning to him. "He must be sleep."

"Can you feel him?" he asked. Vampires that were really close together, kind of like a pack, could feel others. Like sense if they were okay and what they were doing.

Cissy closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on her son. Opening her eyes again, she looked back at husband, shaking her head. "No. He must have closed _the feel_ too."

Lucius looked at his best friend, who looked back. "I guess the only thing we can do, is wait for them to wake up."

His wife and friend nodded. Looking at his best friend, Severus thought of a question that had been bothering him for hours.

"Luc?" he asked, using his friend's nickname. "What do you think of Harry being Draco's mate?"

Lucius didn't even have to think about the answer. "I never hated him, Sev. Neither of us did. Honestly, I think that Harry being Draco mate is a good thing. Who knows how they can help the other. Whatever pain the boy is feeling, Draco can help it go away. If our son is happy, then I'm happy." He concluded, pulling Narcissa close to him.

Narcissa and Severus smiled, agreeing with the other. As he said, as long as Draco was happy, then they would be happy.

But the question wasn't did they accept Harry, the question was would Harry accept them?

* * *

The sun shined in through the closed green curtain window, shining on the black-haired teen lying on the bed, cuddled to the blonde next to him.

Unbeknownst to the smaller teen, the taller was watching him. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' he thought. His mate was still in his arms.

He hadn't slept very long; only a couple of hours. Since then, we just watched Harry. He could feel the other felt peaceful, something he knew the other hadn't felt in a while.

"**Draco? Draco! You're awake!" **he heard his mom say using the link. She obviously used _the feel_ to know what he was no longer asleep.

"**Yes, Mother, I am. What time is it?" **he asked. He didn't feel like finding out for himself.

"**It's 10:30." **she answered. Hmm, that would mean that Harry had been asleep for 6 ½ hours and he had been watching him for about half the time.

"**Thanks, Mom." **he said back.

"**You're welcome, sweetie. How is Harry?"**

**"Peaceful"** he replied. He felt his mother smile through the link.

**"I can see that you used the feel on him."** she said.

The blonde teen giggled. **"Yes, Mother, I did."**

**"When can we see Harry, sweetie?" **she asked, eagerness in his voice.

The teen thought for a moment, before answering. **"When I he wakes up and I talk with him about it." **he said, **"After all, I do want to know what he wants to do for his birthday."**

Narcissa nodded through the link.** "Yea, that's true. I was thinking we could have a little get together, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Maybe just a little party with the four of us, and we can have a bigger one when you two go back to school."**

Draco nodded his interest in the idea.** "I like that idea." **he said to his mother. **"It sounds great, but I'll talk to Harry about it. I'm sure he will love it."**

The Malfoy heir could feel his mate was waking up.** "Mom, I will talk to you later. Harry is waking up."**

**"Okay Hun, I will talk to you later. We can meet in the family room when you are ready." **She felt her son nod in agreement through the link, before it was closed.

Slowly bright green eyes open to meet with grey. "Morning, sleepyhead." Draco said in a soft voice, before kissing the others forehead, tenderly.

Harry blushed. "Morning, sweetheart." the other blushed, gasping as what he called his former enemy. It appeared the link was forming faster between the two then expected.

The blonde haired teen, smiled warmly. "I don't know, Harry. I think the pet name is cute. It's even cuter when it comes from you."

The brunette blushed once more, his face now turning into a tomato. 'I wish I would stop blushing. It's embarrassing.'

Draco laughed. "I don't think so." he said, pulling the other closer to him. "You're cute when you blush."

Harry blushed, not protesting when the other pulling him closer.

"Sleep well?" Draco asked.

"Yes," came the reply. "Better than I have in a while."

Draco smiled inwardly. "I'm glad."

The blonde was going to say something, but as the last minute, decided not to.

Harry giggled. "Something you were going to say, what was it?"

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "It was nothing important."

"Drake, come on tell me."

Draco sighed. "Well my mom wanted to throw a party for you." he said. "It is your birthday after all."

Harry fell silent. He didn't know what to say.

"She was thinking of a little party with us. And then you a bigger party with all your friends, when we are back at school."

Again, Harry was speechless. "I don't know, Drake." the teen said unsure. "I never had a party. I never got any presents, cake, anything."

The younger Malfoy held his mate tighter. "Exactly, why we think you should have one. With us." the blonde said. "Just think about, before you make a final decision. Mother is going to talk to you about it."

Harry smiled slightly, thinking of the idea of having a party. "I guess I can talk to Mrs. Malfoy about it."

Draco laughed. "You know you don't have to call her that. You are part of the family now."

"Really?" Harry turned so grey met with bright green. "How?"

Draco laughed. "Because you are my mate."

Harry laughed at the response, before a question struck him. "Draco?" he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Why is my hair longer with grey streaks?"

"Because the grey streaks signify that you belong to me. Just like I have green streaks."

Harry looked at the others hair, seeing light green streaks. The green streaks weren't really noticeable. They kind of blended in his hair, whereas the blonde streaks were hard to miss.

Draco looked at Harry. "Did you want to take a shower?" he asked. By now he figured it was close to eleven.

Harry nodded hesitantly. "I don't have any clothes with me.

The blonde teen chuckled. "It's okay, Harry. You can borrow some of mine until Mom goes shopping for you."

The blonde vampire got off the bed, holding his hand out. Harry blushed, taking his hand, feeling a slight spark of electricity run through his body, but said nothing to the other. He decided that he would later.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked nervously.

"No need to be nervous, Harry. I'm not going to hurt you." he said, pointing to the left of the room, where a large door could be seen. "The bathroom is through that door." Letting go of the brunette's hand, he watched as the teen went into the bathroom.

The brunette looked in awe at the bathroom. It had green walls with glitter, a big white bathtub with a shower, and light green toilet. The sink was also light green, with a white towel rack, two towels with hanging on it, one was green and the other was white. The green towel had his name sewed in the bottom. There was also a rug by the shower so that you're feet wouldn't touch the cold floor when you got out.

After closing and locking the door, the teen took off his shirt, pants, boxers, and socks, before neatly folding them and placing his clothes on the sink.

Walking over to the shower, he turned the knobs until it was at the right temperature, before he walked into the soothing water.

He sighed in contentment. It had been a long time since he was able to take a shower without the fear of being interrupted. After all, there were days that he wasn't able to shower. His abusive relatives wouldn't let him. His uncle once told him that he didn't see the point in a good for nothing person like him needing to be clean. So, when he went back to school, he was always glad to have a long, peaceful shower.

Reluctantly, he turned off the shower. Grabbing the white towel, he wrapped it around himself, before walking on the rug. He smiled inwardly. The rug was warm and almost made him feel content, like he didn't want to leave the bathroom. Just stand there for a little while longer. But he knew, he had to leave, for the rest of the Malfoy's were waiting for him and Draco.

Unlocking the door, he opened it and walked back in the bedroom. He saw that Draco was there, already dressed. 'How did he get dressed so fast?' he thought.

"I took a short shower." was the response, startling him.

"Did you read my mind?" the brunette looked at the other with a confused expression.

"Yes. Sorry." he asked embarrassed. "I try not, but sometimes, I drop my guard around you."

"Drop your guard around me?" he asked confused. "You mean it's happened before?"

"Yes, but you never noticed." he explained. "A vampire will eventually learn how to read the minds of those they want to. But with their mates' minds, it's a little hard to block out."

"Why is that?"

"Because our mates could be in danger, and if we don't drop our guard, we won't know. We won't be able to save them."

Thinking that a change of topic was in order, he looked at the bed and saw clothes lying there. "Are those for me?" he asked, hoping it was would change the atmosphere of the room.

Draco nodded, looking to the door. Not only was he upset about the thought of losing Harry, he didn't see it as proper to see Harry in such of state. After all, he knew the other was self- conscious and was afraid of people seeing him like that.

Draco instantly turned his back, when the brunette walked to the bed, and saw the clothes. There was a green dress shirt and gray dress pants, with white socks and black dress shoes.

Grabbing the clothes and shoes, he walked back into the bathroom, and closed the door. Quickly changing, he walked back out to see Draco still standing there, with his back turned.

"Draco?" he asked softly, making the blonde look in his direction. "What's wrong?" there was a lace a worry in his voice.

Draco turned away, shaking his head. "Nothing is wrong, Harry." same the soft response. "Come on, we should be going. They are waiting for us."

The brunette didn't know how, but he knew the other wasn't telling the truth. He made a mental note to ask him later.

Harry said nothing as he was lead out the door. The hallway was beautiful, Harry noticed. There were silver walls, with paintings of all kinds. Pictures of Draco as he grew up. Pictures of the family. He couldn't help but smile at the loving atmosphere he felt as he walked down the hall and down the polished wooden stairs.

Draco took his hand, as he led them where the others were residing. Taking a left, there was a room, with green wall paper, a silver couch, a green chair, and big screen TV.

Narcissa, Lucius were seating on the couch, and Severus was seating on the chair. Feeling their presence, the three of them stood, waiting for their arrival.

Seeing her son, Narcissa walked over and hugged him. "I was wondering when you two were going to get here."

She gave a smile to Harry, whose eyes were a little filled with fear. "Darling, we aren't going to hurt you." she said with sincerity. "We only want to talk."

Harry looked around the room to see the equally smiling facing faces of his mates' father and his Potions Professor. The brunette nodded hesitantly, but they could they feel that he was still wary.

He hadn't realized that his hand was in Draco's. He wasn't sure if he shouldn't move it or not, for a part of him didn't want to; Draco was feeling the same.

"Harry, dear, why don't you seat over here with us?" Narcissa suggested. **"Sweetie, I know you and Harry don't want to, but you are going to have to separate at some part."**

Draco nodded through the link, before reluctantly letting the brunette's hand go. Harry almost whined in protest, but was able to stop himself before he made the sound.

Harry slowly, walked over to where the blonde's mother suggested, sitting down nervously. "Harry, I am sure that Draco has already told you that we want to throw a party for you." The brunette nodded. "What do you think of that?"

Harry was silent as he thought it over. "I don't know, Mrs. Malfoy." he said. "I never had a party."

"Sweetie, you don't have to call me Mrs. Malfoy." she started. "You can call me Cissy, and in time I am hoping that you think of me as Mom. And I know that you never a party which I why we think you should one." she looked at Draco, Lucius, and Severus to prove her point.

"Well, I always wonder what having a party would be like." he said, giving his consent to a small party.

With a smile on her face, Narcissa closed her eyes, before the whole house was decorated with party supplies. There were balloons all around the house. Green and white streamers covering every surface of the house. Green and white balloons, tied around the posts of the stairs. A large table appears with decorations of red, green, and white, and a hug cake with Harry's name on it.

Harry looked with awe at how the room had changed and it was all for him. Maybe having a party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Draco smiled. **"I guess he likes it, Mother."** he said through the link.

**"Are you sure about that, sweetie."** she giggled back. **"I think it's another emotion. Check again."**

**"Okay, okay, he loves it. He just doesn't know how to feel or what to do."**

"**Why don't you ask him to dance?" **she felt her son nod at the idea, smiling inwardly.

Draco walked over from his place beside his father, to where Harry was with his mother.

"Harry," he said, his voice soft. "Would you like to dance?" he held his hand out.

The smaller teen, blushed, at the question. Not that he didn't want to, he was just nervous. He had never danced before. Nor had anyone asked him to before. "There's no music." he said, hoping to stall his level of dread.

Right on cue, soft music played. Where it was coming from, he didn't know, but he had a feeling that it was Narcissa's doing.

Still blushing, the brunette took the offered hand, feeling himself rise up from his position, being walked to the floor. His hand wrapped around the blonde's neck, as Draco's hands found his waist. With a smooth rhythm of the soft song playing, Draco glided Harry across the floor, their eyes never leaving each other.

Draco smiled as Harry looked nervous, thinking he would mess up the rhythm the other produced.

"Harry, you are doing fine." he whispered softly. "No need to be nervous." they continued their slow dance.

Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus, watched as the two teens danced around the house. "It appears the link is forming faster than it should, don't you think?" Severus said, to his best friend.

Lucius nodded. "Yes. It appears that way." he replied. "Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure." the Potions Professor said. "But I am sure that it will appear on it own. Right now, they are having a good time. So we shouldn't worry about what cannot be stopped."

The other two nodded in agreement. He was right. Whatever it meant, there was nothing they could do to stop it. They would find out sooner or later. Though, sooner would be better.

"You have pretty eyes, Harry." Draco said softly, gliding him around the floor.

Harry blushed. "Thank you, but I don't think they are."

Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "They are." he said. "They look like sparkling emeralds."

Harry blushed more, unable to think of what to say.

After some time, the two decided to stop dancing. Walking over to the table, Harry noticed there were present there, all wrapped up.

He looked at Narcissa. "Is this for me?" he asked.

She nodded, with a bright smile. "Of course, my dear." She said. "Please open them."

Shakily, Harry opened his presents, surprised by what he had gotten. He got a blue Zune, a new broom for Quidditch, the whole series of Twilight, and the first four books of the True Blood series.

A noise was heard and an owl came flying through the window, almost hitting it. Harry giggled a little. There appeared to be letter in its beak. Dropping the letter in Harry's lap, it flew out of the window.

Picking up the letter, he noticed it was from Ron and Hermione. He smiled. Opening the letter, he read the letter mixed both with Ron and Hermione's handwriting.

_Dearest Harry,_

_We are sorry that we are unable to see you on your special day. We look forward to seeing you at school. There, you will receive your presents from us. And we really hope that you like them._

_We know that the past couple of years, have not been the best, but we know that the future looks bright. Life is always a mystery, but just know that me and Ron will always be there for you. _

_We love you and miss you._

_Love Your Friends, _

_Ron and Hermione._

Harry smiled warmly, as he put the letter on the table with the rest of his presents. Sitting back on the couch, he looked at Draco, noticing something was different in his expression.

Draco's eyes changed, smelling something in the air. "Harry," he sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

The brunette looked confused. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, but I smell your blood, but I don't see any cuts on you." he said. "You don't have any cuts on you, do you?" he asked.

Harry got up. "Excuse me." he said, walking out of the room, quickly. He noticed that Draco followed. Running up the stairs, he went back to their room, closing the door behind him.

"Harry," a familiar voice said, now sitting on the bed. "You do have cuts on you, don't you? Where?" he inquired.

Harry shook his head. "Don't." he said. "It's nothing."

"Not to me. Tell me where they are." the blond got up from the bed, walking over to his mate.

Harry once again, shook his head. "Don't come any closer." his voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Harry, please tell me where they are."

The brunette ran around the blonde, trying to get away. He knew if the blond saw, he would think he was crazy. He would tell him that it wasn't his fault. Something he just didn't believe. Something he would _never _believe. He knew it was his fault. He knew he was the cause of the Dark Lord's death. Cutting himself was the only way, he could make the guilt go away, even it wasn't very long.

"Harry," his voice was pained, running after him. There was nowhere to run. Harry was now trapped, close to the couch.

Slowly, making sure that Harry wouldn't pull away, the blonde lifted Harry's arm, lifting up the sleeve of the shirt, to see cut marks. Draco gasped in horror.

"Harry, you have to stop." he said. "This isn't healthy."

Harry shook his head, tears now running down his eyes. "Yes, it is. This is my punishment for taking a life."

"Voldemort was already dead, before you killed him. It was his destiny to die. Maybe now, he can finally be in peace. Without the power of evil, clouding his judgment."

"No!" Harry said. "Why are you so worried? You don't care!" Harry anger was starting to resurface. How could he say that? It could have easily been his destiny to die. It was destiny for one of them to die.

"Because I worry about you." the two were now laying on the couch. Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry, trying to prevent him from running away.

"No you don't! No one cares! No one loves me!" the brunette starting thrashing, trying to get out the other's hold.

"I do." he said, his voice was a whisper. "I love you!" there were tears coming down his eyes. " I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"How can you love me?" he said, with a angry tone. "You hated me for years."

Draco shook his head, looking into the eyes he loved so much. "I never hated you. I fell in love with you, the first time I saw you." he explained. "I was heartbroken when you declined my friendship, but my family thought it would be better since they didn't want the Dark Lord to know we were spies for Dumbledore." he made Harry look at him, who turn his head when he spoke. "I never hated you. Neither did my family. It was just something we had to do, to keep our cover."

Harry calmed down, instantly relaxing in Draco arms, slowly, he fell asleep.

* * *

Moriah: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this.

Harry: What is going to happen now that Draco knows my secret? What is going to happen now that I know his?

Moriah: You are just going to have to wait and find out next chapter.

Harry: Do you have an idea for what is going to happen next chapter?

Moriah: Yes, I do. Draco talks to his family about what he discovered about you, and they talk to him about what he should do.

Harry: That's all?

Moriah: *thinks* I may have you two going to Hogwarts.

Harry: Please review! We hope that you liked the chapter. We are sorry if it is boring. It will get better. We promise.

Moriah: I read over this multiple times, so I am sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes.

Until the next we update....


	5. Chapter 5

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I hope to get more! I really like how this story is coming together. I am sure that you guys are going to love it!

Harry: So Draco is going to talk to his parents?

Moriah: *nods* Yes. It's not like he can keep this a secret from them. Maybe they can find some way to help him, help Harry. After all, he's truly the only one who can.

Draco: Why am I the only one who can help, Harry? *pulls Harry into his lap* And why are you updating today?

Moriah: You will find that out sooner or later as the story progresses, but I think one part is quite obvious. *thinks* Oh! Because today is the one year anniversary of this story! Doesn't time go by fast?

Harry: *blushes, lying on Draco shoulder* Wow, time does go by fast. I can't believe it's be a year already. Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**"Draco?" **came a worried voice through the link. **"Sweetie, is everything okay?"**

The blonde vampire looked at the brunette sleeping in his arms, his mind recalling the secret that he had just told the other. He sighed. What was he going to do now?

**"Yes, mother. Everything is fine. Harry is just sleeping."**

**"I saw that he was upset. Did you use the soothing on him?" **his mother asked, even though she had an idea on the answer. Draco wasn't one to use the soothing on his mate. He wanted to try to calm down his mate himself, and if that didn't work, than he would reluctantly use the soothing on them.

Draco shook his head through the link. **"No, I don't think I did." **

**"Can you come down here?" **she asked. **"There are things that we need to discuss." **Draco closed the link before looking at his mate sleeping in his arms. He was hesitate to move, in case he woke up and needed him.

Narcissa looked at her husband, after feeling her son close the link. She wasn't sure if he would teleport or if he would simply walk down to where they were. But knowing her son, he would walk, just in case Harry woke up and needed him; he would not be too far away from running to his side.

"Is he on his way?" Lucius asked. His wife nodded.

"Yes. He should be here shortly."

Lucius looked at his best friend. "I am going to assume and say that you noticed it too."

Severus nodded. "Yes." he said. "The bond between them is much stronger than it should be."

"Maybe because Harry needs Draco." Lucius suggested.

"I am not sure." came the Potions master reply. "But I would imagine that is why. Harry wasn't liked much by his relatives, as I am sure that you saw. So, by being Draco's mate, it's brought out the need in him; the comfort that he has been seeking for years, unbeknownst to himself."

"What about the dream? Their own personal escape? That happened early. Why?" Narcissa asked.

The dream, as some vampires would say, is a place in the subconscious in the vampire and their mate, where they can be together. It's a place where they don't have to worry about anyone disturbing them. But it only happens when they are both sleep, and in need of the other. But in rare occasions it can occur when only one is sleep.

"I don't know, Cissy." Severus answer, his mind trying to come up with answers for the mysterious question, but he came up with nothing. After all, this has never happened before. But then again, if anything had to do with Harry Potter, there was no doubt that it wouldn't be as it was suppose to. "I'll do some research and see what I come up with."

* * *

Draco slowly walked down the stairs, constantly looking back in the direction of his room, trying to sense any signs of the other being awoke, but he sensed nothing.

Reaching the end of the stairs, he took a left, before walking into a room, where he left his family only hours before.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" his mother's voice called out to him, in a worried tone, but he gave no reply.

"What is troubling you, my son?" Lucius voice was also filled with concern. But the young Malfoy heir said nothing. His expression held frustration and confusion.

Lucius walked closer to his son, who had not left the entrance doorway of the family room. He put a hand on his son's shoulders. "My son," he said, his voice filled with worried sorrow. "What is wrong? Something to do with Harry?" he asked, looking at his son's expression, intensely.

Draco sighed, before finally speaking. "Harry feels pain for killing Voldemort." his voice was low, almost a whisper. "He feels guilty for taking a life. So, he has found a friend in a knife." While talking, he showed his family the confrontation with his mate.

"So Harry cuts himself to deal with his guilt?" it was more of a statement than question. Draco nodded.

"I just don't know what to do." he said, looking down at the floor. With swift moment, he was in his father's arms, in a comforting embrace.

"Do not worry, Draco." his father's voice said in a low comforting whisper. "All you can do is help Harry see that he didn't Voldemort."

"I don't know how to do that."

"You will. It will take time, but I am sure that you can help Harry." Lucius said. "He needs you. You are the only one who can help him."

"What about his friends?" Draco asked. Not that he minded helping Harry; he just wanted to understand his father's words more. "Ron? Hermione?"

Lucius nodded, understanding the meaning behind his heir's words. "They can help him, but I doubt if they know. But you are the one who can help him the most. He is your mate. And as him being your mate, you need to help and support him."

He was sure that Draco knew all this, after all, when a vampire finds their mate, their instincts to protect and support, consume them. The vampire has to control them to an extent, or they might become overprotective, which will untimely scare their mate, something he was sure Draco didn't want to do.

"So what is he doing now?" Severus asked, finally making his presence known.

Pulling away from his father's embrace, he moved over to the couch, and sat down. "He is sleeping." he looked up, to see if he sensed an awakening presence, but felt nothing. He turned back to look at Severus.

"So how do you suggest that I help him, because as of right now, I got nothing."

"We really can't tell you, sweetie." his mother's voice, said. "It's something that you are going to have to find out on your own." her voice sounded regretful.

Draco sighed. 'Well this is no help. I am going to have to find my own way to help Harry.' He looked at his mother.

"Mother, did I use the soothing on Harry? Is it possible to use it without realizing that you used it?"

She nodded. "Yes. By you being a new vampire, you can't always control your instincts. Therefore, you could have used it on him, without really meaning to."

Draco nodded. He made a mental, to try and control his feelings and powers more. The instincts were getting stronger the more he was around his mate, and he didn't want to make the wrong move. He could tell Harry was adjusting well to the new him and his family. What he didn't know was how he was going to take it when he remembered Draco saying that he had been in love with him for years.

With another sigh, he closed his eyes, falling sleep.

* * *

_Sitting in the grass, Draco looked up and saw that the sky was a dark midnight blue; the sky was mostly clear, but he could see little stars in the blanket sky of night._

_He could hear soft footsteps, as they slow approached him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was._

_"Hello, Harry." he said, a small smile in his voice. The footsteps stopped abruptly, gasping in shock at being discovered._

_"How did you know that I was here?" a soft voice asked, in surprise._

_Draco smiled, though the other couldn't see it. "Your scent." he said, as if the answer was obvious. "Your scent is very distinctive to me..almost calling to me."_

_The teen with bright green eyes, walked closer to the blonde teen, before sitting down next to him._

"_Why are we here?" _

_Draco looked at the teen sitting next to him, before pulling him closer to him. "Because you need me just as much as I need you."_

"_You can't know that." came the reply, the teen shaking his head. _

"_I do."_

"_How?"_

"_Your heart." The blonde said it as if it was obvious._

"_What about my heart?" Harry asked, in confusion._

"_It tells me what you won't say out loud." He said, kissing the brunette's cheek. _

"_How can you hear it?"_

"_Because you want me to." he said, wrapping his arms tighter around the brunette. "You want me to help you."_

_Harry sighed. "But you don't know how."_

_Sadly, the blonde shook his head. "No, I don't. But I will figure out a way."_

_Harry nodded as he snuggled closer._

* * *

Slowly grey eyes opened, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, wondering if Harry was still asleep; he sensed that he was.

He couldn't help but wonder how the other would react to his confession. A part of him said that he need not worry about it. That soon enough his worries will be ceased. But for some reason, he couldn't agree. He could picture, Harry acting differently towards him because of it. He chuckled slightly. Why would he? He had already told him just the night before, the night that he had brought his Harry to the Manor.

Suddenly, he jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his torso, before feeling someone laying on his chest. Noticing a speck of brown hair, he relaxed in the position, letting his own arm, wrap around the sleeping form of his mate.

He knew the other was sleep, but he didn't sense that he was that close. Why hadn't he sensed it? Another question was how did Harry get down here and why?

"**Because you weren't paying attention to where you sensed him." **A voice said answering his first question.

"**Hello, Sev."** Draco responded back in the mind link. It was quite odd to talk to his godfather through the link they shared. Something the potions master hardly did. If he wanted to talk, he would simply summon him or walk to where the blonde currently resided. **"What is the meaning of this conversation?"** he asked with confused caution.

He heard the other chuckled at his tone. **"Do not worry, child. You are not in trouble. I thought maybe you could use some help."**

"**Help with what?"**

"**Your mate." **Came the reply.

Draco sighed. He was so not in the mood for vague answers. **"Godfather, please do not beat around the bush. I can sense that Harry will awake soon. I would rather not be distracted, with your fill-in-the-blank games."**

Severus smiled, but was disappointed that he couldn't mess with the boy's head. Ah, well. He would have a chance to do this again in the next couple of months. He could make the other realize the importances then.

"**Very well. Harry is still adjusting to everything around him. Not only that he no longer has to be around those pesky mortals anymore, but what he is…to you." **he said.** "You may have admitted your love for him, early, I might add. But it is his choice, on whether he wants to continue what is or what could be with you. There are a lot of emotions that he has to deal with. Not only what his friends will say, or his classmates, but what he will think of himself. If he embraces what he truly is to you. To let the emotions and instincts truly take over his being, whenever he around you."**

Draco nodded through the link, understanding part of what worried him. The other part was how he was to help him with his guilt. Guilt was not something you shook off lightly. It was in emotion that could eventually, tear the person apart, leaving them with nothing but dark thoughts on what they are guilty about, something he could not have Harry become a victim of. Even he knew that as far as he could tell, Harry already was. His thoughts were dark when it came to Voldemort, his thoughts were dark when it came to the abuse he suffered when at his relatives house; something that would undoubtfully become very noticeable the more and more he spent with his mate. He would have to do something on both matters, but the question was always what.

"**Give Harry sometime to sort out his feelings."** Severus voice was once again in his head. **"Sooner or later you and Harry are going to need to talk." **The potions master, felt the younger nod in the mind link.

"**Umm, Sev?"** Draco asked with a cautious tone.

**"Yes?"** his voice no longer held the disappointed it had earlier.

**"How did Harry get down here?"** he asked. **"I was sure that he was in my room when I came down to inform you of what I had learned."**

**"He was."** The Potions Professor confirmed.** "I am not sure how, but he must of walked himself down here, when he realized that you were no longer in his presence." **he said. **"Like he let himself be pulled to where you were."** he elaborated further, hoping it would help his Godson understand more.

**"Where are Mother and Father?"** he asked, silently thanking the other for the helpful information. Now all he had to do what put it to use.

**"They are in their chambers, I believe." **he said, in a uncertain voice.

**"Where are you?"**

**"I am in my chambers."** he answered. **"I will be back there shortly. Did you want me to let your parents know that you are awake?"**

He felt Draco shake his head. **"No, you are right. There are some things that me and Harry need to discuss. But it will have to wait until he wakes up."**

Severus nodded, before closing the link, making sure that he played a little mind game with the younger at another date. Something, he was looking forward to doing.

Looking down, Draco could feel Harry slowly starting to wake up. Emerald eyes, slowly opened to be meet with grey.

"Hello, sleepyhead" the blonde said softly, stroking the other's cheek, tenderly. Harry sighed as he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"Hello." came the brunette's soft reply, leaning more into the touch.

"Sleep well? he asked, before hearing his mate whine as he stopped the soft movements.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I did." he said. "Did you?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. " he was quite surprised the brunette didn't ask how he had gotten downstairs, when he knew he had been left upstairs. The blonde figured that his mate already knew.

He heard his mate sign contently, as he settled more, laying on his chest, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It appears his instincts were resurfacing, Draco noted with interest. But he wasnt going to say anything. He felt that Harry was going to speak. He didn't know what about, but he was interested to find out.

"Draco?" came the soft tentative, question, trying to get the other's attention. Which wasn't hard to do.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind that I am you mate?" he asked. "I know that over the past 6 years we haven't had the greatest relationship, and I understand that you and your family only acted that way because you didn't want to get caught by the Dark Lord, but after all this, you hold no dark feelings for me, they were all...fake?" the last word ended with a pause as the teen tried to think of the right word to show his feelings.

Draco shook his head. "No, Harry, I never held any dark feelings towards you. I understood more than anything. And I will admit that I was quite distraught that you decline my friendship, but I understood why." he said. "I was mean to you, meaner that I should have been or that was necessary because a part of me was mad that you decline friendship with me, despite the fact that I knew it was better that way. It did nothing to help with the anger I felt. But the anger I felt wasn't at you, it was at Voldebitch." he looked at Harry's expression and noticed that he was listening with a intrigued expression. What was so interesting? Was it his voice? Was it his own expression or expressions that were on his face as he talked? He didn't know.

"He was the cause of my anguish. The reason why I couldn't be friends with you. Why I couldn't show you the real me, and not the Draco Malfoy that the school sees. The Draco Malfoy who doesn't wear a mask to hide behind, so no one knows of his emotions. The Draco Malfoy who shows that his friends and family matter a great deal to him, instead of using them whenever he sees fit-"

A soft hand on his cheek, stopped him from finishing his sentence. "I do not blame you for all the things that you have done to me in the past. I was no better." The dark haired teen said, moving the hand on the other's cheek, so that they were looking at each other. Somewhere in the blonde's confession, he became embarrassed and turned away, not wanting the brunetter to see him in his moment of weakness. "Confessing your emotions is not a weakness, Draco. It is a way for people to understand your inter conflict as it appears that you have a great deal of it, as do I."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked with a confused expression, even though, he knew. He wanted Harry to tell him.

The dark-haired teen sighed. "My inter conflicts are not only what my friends will say when they find out but how I feel about this whole matter. If I will feel that I am trader if I fall in love with my former enemy or if this will be just another chapter of my life in which I will be faced with another betrayal." he didn't know why, but something told him that he couldn't hide anything from Draco, so he might as well just say it outloud.

Harry blushed at his own words. Fall in love with your former enemy? Where did he get that from? Falling in love with Draco wasn't something, he was planning on. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was going to agree to give this a try. He was willing to see how this was going to go, he was willing to give this a try, but the question was, would Draco be willing to do the same?

"I do." Harry giggled in his head, realizing that not only did the other read his mind, but the words sounded like a marriage vow, something he doubted would ever happen between them.

Harry looked at the other with a shocked expression. "You are willing to give this a try?" Draco nodded. "Why?"

"Because, Harry, I finally have you. No evil Dark Lord to try and take you away, none of your friends to influence your decision. This is your choice and if you say yes, then I am not ever letting you go."

With those words, the blonde pulled the dark-haired closer to him, nuzzling his neck; Harry sighed and giggled in contentment. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Months laters, saw Draco and Harry getting to know each other better, no longer as enemies but more as friends, trying to build a relationship, before they considered each other as boyfriends, something the vampire understood. He wasn't going to rush his mate, into something, only if he comfortable with it.

Like Draco found out they had the same favorite color: green. But there was more than one reason why Draco loved the color green, not only because it was his House colors. Harry found out that Draco loved reading, and Draco discovered that Harry loved candy, chocolate being his favorite. He made a mental note to buy his mate some candy when they got to Hogwarts.

Currently, the two were on the platform waiting for the train. Harry was alittle nervous when it came to seeing his friends. He would have to explain to them, the differences in not only his life, but also his relationship with Draco, the Slytherin who had tormentted them for years, was now bonded to him in such a way that could not be broken. He still wasn't sure what being Draco's mate would, but he was sure that he would be finding out.

Weeks before, he and Narcissa had gone to the store, getting him some new clothes, so he no longer had to wear the clothes that he was given by his relatives, the clothes that use to be his cousins. God, how he hated those clothes. Having new clothes that actually fit were so much better.

He sighed, before feeling a hand on his shoulder, making him relax more from the warmth in brought him. Looking up, his eyes locked with glistening grey. He gave a smile as he saw not only his mate, but his mate parents, were standing behind him, waiting for the Weasley family and Hermione to show up.

"Harry!" a chorus of voices called, with smiles on their faces as he looked up and saw not only Hermione, but Ron and the Weasley clan.

This was going to be a very interesting beginning to start the new year.

* * *

Moriah: Yay! I am finally finished!

Harry: Another chapter completed. We hope that you liked it.

Moriah: As you can see, this is my longest chapter yet. They wil be about normal length, but the chapters that have alot of information, will be longer.

Harry: Today is the one-year anniversary of this story! That is so odd.

Moriah: How so?

Harry: Because you are updating this, the day that you originally posted this.

Moriah: *laughs* Yes, I see. Your right. Speaking of which, I will try to update this story faster. Now that they are going to Hogwarts, things should pick up more.

Draco: What is going to happen next chapter?

Moriah: *sighs* You know, I am getting really tired of hearing the same question over and over again. Harry and Draco will go to Hogwarts. You will find out how Hermione and Ron feel about the new status of their best friend and enemy. And there will also be a surprise.

Draco: Yay! I look forward to find out what the surprise is, since I know you aren't going to tell me.

Moriah: *nods* You are right. I am not. Also, I am sorry for any mistakes. I went through this numerous times, so I hope that there aren't many mistakes,.

Harry: Make sure that review! Morie-chan loves reviews. If you have any questions, please make sure that you ask. This story might be confusing since we want things to be explained when its the right time.

Until the next time I update...


	6. Chapter 6

Harry: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

Moriah: I am sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. I've been really busy. I know its been 7 months, but after the death of Daddy, I just haven't felt like writing.

Draco: She's been having writer's block for all her stories. So if this isn't as good as the other's please dont flame her. I really can't deal with seeing Mori cry.

Moriah: *glares at Draco* You didn't have to say that last sentence.

Draco: Oh yes, I did. I don't want you to cry and the way to prevent that is for them to know not to flame you. *smirks* So be happy, I am doing you a favor.

Moriah: *rolls eyes* Anyway, please review. And let me know what you think. If I have messed up, the route and routine for going to Hogwarts, please let me know, cause I am using wikipedia for the background information. So, enjoy and review. Also, I am posting today because today is the two year anniversary of this story! Two years, wow time goes by fast.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Harry continued to smile as he watched the Weasley clan and Hermione walk closer to where he was standing on the Platform 9 at King's Station. Decreeting, he opened the mind link between him and Draco.

For the past couple of months, not only have the two been getting to know each other, but also experminting with their new powers and instincts. Eventually, Harry learned how to open and close the mind link without instructions from the Malfoys. And he also learned how to maintain his expression so no one would think that something was going on. Of course, Draco taught him how to use open the mind link to enter separate minds of the others. Such as to Lucius or Severus.

**"Draco, what time is it?"**

Harry heard him chuckle. **"Nervous, I see."**

**"I am not nervous."** he denied.

**"You aren't?"** The blonde teased. **"You forget I can feel you."**

Draco heard Harry growl softly. **"I hate it when you do that."** his voice was soft but irritated.

Draco smirked. **"Then you should be glad that I don't do it often."** Draco chuckled before he realized he had to hurry and snap back to reality before the Weasley caught on. His family already knew, not that they could hear. **"Its 10:45 am, by the way."** Harry could still feel Draco smirking before he closed the link just as Harry felt himself fall to the floor and a speck of bushy brown hair, covering his eyes, when he made a mental note to get back at Draco later.

Harry giggled as he felt the person get off him to stand up before holding out their hand for him to take, which he instantly did, wiping off his clothes to get the dust and straighten out his clothes before looking up into brown eyes and smiling.

"Hello 'Mione" he giggled. "I missed you too" He should have known that as soon as they were close enough Hermione was going to run to hug him, only he wasn't paying attention so it took him by surprise. But he did feel the vampire behind him was holding in the urge to help him as soon as he saw the girl run to him, thinking that she was going to hurt him, but he didn't. He just stood there until he realized there was no danger and for that Harry was grateful. A scene before telling them the changes would have been bad.

"How was your summer, Harry?" she asked. Of course she would ask the question he least wanted to answer. Not that he wouldn't, but it would have to wait until later.

"Harry!" The Weasley clan now stood next to Hermione who was in front of Hermione. They all took turns hugging him, the youngest child being the last one.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled, looking at her. She looked different. She no longer looked like the plump woman he had seen a few months before. She now looked as if she had lost a great deal of weight and was no longer pale but healthier. Of course she still had that kindly-looking woman, motherly aura around he and Harry knew better than to get on her bad side for he was sure the "like a sabre-tooth tiger" resemlbance was still there whenever she was anger. And Mrs. Weasley anger was scary. He shudder lightly at the thought. Her flaming fiery red hair was hanging down to her shoulders. Although her appearance was different, Harry decided that she looked great just the same.

Looking to the right, he saw Fred and George, both who were taller than him, a with the signature red hair that all members of the Weasley clan had, with brown eyes and fair skin.

"Here to see us off, I presume." Harry said, chuckling.

The Twins both laughed simitamisly, as George grabbed Harry and ruffled his hair before letting him go.

"Of course Harry." Fred said.

"We couldn't miss the opportunity to annoy you." George finished, causing Harry to laugh.

"Of course." he said. "You two never change."

Looking to the right he saw Mr. Weasley, who was always like a father figure to him just as Mrs. Weasley was like a mother figure to him. Though he couldn't always figure out who worried about him the most.

Mr. Weasley was 5'11", with balding red hair and blue eyes. His skin was light, and his wrinkles were showing, but would not be noticed.

"Hello Harry" Mr. Weasley said, smiling, shaking the younger hand, even though he hugged him. "It's nice to see you again."

Harry smiled back. "Its nice to see you again too, sir".

"Oh, please. Call me Arthur." he said. "You are family." Hearing the words, caused his smile to widen more, though he hoped no one would noticed.

Looking more to the right, he saw the last Weasley. The youngest child and his ex-girlfriend.

Before he could say anything, she hugged him tightly. Pulling away, she looked at him and smiled.

"I wondered when you were going to hug me, Ginny." he said, his smile warm.

Ginny was pretty, Harry couldn't lie about that, with her red hair, passed her shoulders now, and her petite stature with brown eyes, fair skin and small lips.

"You know, I had to be last" she said.

Although they briefly dated, they broke up no longer before Harry broke up with her, not wanting their relationship to be discovered by Voldemort at the rime. He had no doubt that he would use to his advantage and he didn't want that. But after the defeat of Voldebitch, Harry and Ginny realized they were better off a friends.

"Um Harry?" Snapping the brunette out of his thoughts, he looked at Ron, with a questioning curious expression.

"Why are the Malfoys behinds you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. The rest of the Weasley's noticed the Malfoys too but their expression wasn't as hostile at the Ron's. "Why is Snape here too?" He was never a fan of the Potions Master, of course with good reason.

"Why-what happened to you, Harry?" he heard Hermione ask, though he had a feeling she had a guess. They all gasped when they noticed his physical appearance was different. That hair was straigher with ray highlights and he looked more feminine not that was an issue. But then they looked at Draco and saw this hair had green streaks in them.

Harry sighed as he looked at his two best friends and their family. He didn't know what to say. How could he explain the difference in not only his appearance but his relationship with the Malyfoys especially Draco?

"Well, you see, uh" he said. "Well, I'm-"

"I'm a vampire and Harry is my mate" Draco said, seeing Harry's distress.

The brunette looked up and smiled at the blonde in appreaciation.

"You're his what?" Ron shouted.

"You're a what?" questioned Hermione. "That would explain the colored streaks in each of your hair." she said.

Of course it wasn't Hermione's reaction he was worried about. It was Ron's. In Ron's eyes, he would see this as betrayal.

The Weasley's and Malfoy's including Snape of course conversated. Now that the war was over, there was no reason to be uncivil. Especially if a certain brunette was part of both families now.

"Ron please don't think whatever you are thinking. I just found about this a couple of months ago. It was a total surprise to me. But I am willing to give this a chance. To see how this goes. After all, they never hated us. They only had to act like it to trick Voldebitch." Harry pleaded and tried reasoning with his friend who had turn his body away from them, his arms crossed.

He turned back to face his best friend before sighing. "Okay, if you trust them, then I will try to adjust and put the past behind me." he said, giving a smile. "But if he hurts you-" he looked at Draco with a threatening stare.

"He won't." Harry said with a determined tone, almost as if he didnt have to think about it, he just knew Draco would never hurt him. "So you have nothing to worry about."

Ron looked at Harry. "I know, but as your best friend, I am entited to say this," he turned to Draco. "If you hurt him, I will personally hunt you down until you are nothing but a pile of ash." his tone, was nothing but playful. Harry could tell me was serious, though the thought of Draco a pile of ash, left an ache in his heart. He shook his head lightly to rid himself of such thoughts. Ron turned back to look at Harry, with a smile.

Harry smiled back, with relief. This could have gone alot worse he was sure.

Just then the whistle of the train sounded, as it neared the Platform before stopping, letting students board.

The group picked up the baggage before looking at their loved ones, knowing they would see them soon.

"**Draco, if anything happens, you know you can always contact us."** Draco heard in his Mom's voice in his head.

Draco laughed. **"Yes, Mom, I know."**

"Harry, make sure that you look after Draco." Harry heard Lucius' voice in his head. "And that he doesn't do anything stupid." Snape's voice.

They felt Harry smile and nod, trying to keep himself was chuckling.

After saying good bye to the Malfoys and the Weasleys, the group boarded the train., waving as the train started to move. The Malfoys and Weasleys waved back, until the train was out of sight.

Soon the Weasley clan left after more pleasant conversation, leaving the older Slytherins the only ones on the Platform.

* * *

Lucius, Cissy, and Severus were still standing on the Platform. All thinking the same thing.

"Sev, any luck on finding that cause of why the Dream happened early?" Lucius asked.

The Potions Professor shook his head. "No, Luc, I have not." he said. "I've come up with how the Dream works and how to manipulate the setting, but nothing on why it happens early."

"Maybe because its never happened before." Cissy spoke her thought.

Lucius and Severus both thought of that for a minute before nodding turning their heads to the blonde witch.

"You may have something there hunny." Lucius said. "It would explain why Sev hasn't been able to find anything on it. And its been two months. We both know Sev can find the answer to anything within a week."

Narcissa nodding, giggling. "How does it feel to be stumped, Severus?" she teased playfully.

He instantly glared at her, which caused her to start laughing more.

"Oh stop it you two." Lucius said. The two were always teasing to the other with some kind of joke.

Soon, Severus turned to his best friend. "Leave it to Harry to be a part of something that has yet to happen. Therefore is not in our records." he chuckled.

Lucius and Cissy laughed too before she looked at her watch. "Sev, should you be going?" she asked. "The students will arrive in a 7 hours and you have much to prepare for. Especially if Draco and Harry are in your Potions class."

Severus chuckled before nodding. "Yes, with them two in my class, this will definitely not be a dull year." he said. "I will see you two soon." he said.

With that said, the three adult, teleported away. The Potions Professor to Hogwarts and the Malyfoys back to the Manor, awaiting Draco to contact them.

* * *

On the train, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, walked to their favorite compartment. It was ironic how they always got the same one every year. The one that the Golden Trio first met and talked in.

Ron slid the door open and walked in, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry followed. Looking back he noticed the blonde was still standing in the hall outside the door. He heard Ginny close the sliding door. 'To give us privacy' he thought.

Verbally, he said **"Scared?"** so his friends could hear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with a curious and worried expression.

**"You wish."** Draco said with a smirk.

"Nothing."

**"I don't have to wish if you are."** Harry giggled playfully.

**"You're lying."** Harry could tell by the sound of the other voice through the mind link. **"Are you nervous to be in there with us?"** the brunette questioned.

"I'm not." he said still smirking.

"I'm not lying." he said. "It really is nothing."

**"Yes you are."** he said. **"You're scared and we both know it. It will be easier for you just to admit it."** Harry giggled.

"You forget that I sense you emotions." using the words that were used on him eariler.

Draco mumbled. "Smartass." causing Harry to laughing.

"I try." he responded.

**"Stop worrying"** he said using the mink link and taking his hand and opening the door, before walking in and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Ginny closed the door, and sat down on the left side of the compartment, which was where Hermione and Ron were sitting. Hermione laying on Ron lap.

"You closed the door to give them privacy?" Hermione asked, looking up to see the two still standing outside the door talking.

Ginny nodded. "Yes." she said. "I didn't think they would want us eavesdropping."

"It doesn't bother you?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione and Ginny, before looking out the door and back to them.

Of course, it bothered Ginny. She was still in love with Harry. And maybe despite him being Draco's mate they could be together but she doubted it. For now, she was happy with just being Harry's friend.

They both shook their heads. "No, not really." Hermione said. "As long as Harry is happy that's all I care about." Ginny nodded her agreement.

"You've seen the way Harry been acting these past couple of years, especially after he defeated Voldemort." Hermione went on. "What if being Draco's mate will help him heal?"

"Make him happier?" Ron questioned.

Hermione nodded.

"What if it doesn't?" Ginny asked turning her attention from the two males outside talking to her brother and his girlfriend.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't see that happening. As Harry's mate, Draco will no anything to help Harry. It's his instincts. He can't ignore them."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, gently playing with his girlfriend's hair. Of course he knew the answer.

"I've read up on vampires a couple of months ago. Turns out most of the myths are false." she sighed in contentment.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Garlic doesn't deflect them and you can see their reflection in the mirror for starters." she responsed.

Just then the compartment door slid open and in walked Harry, dragging Draco inside the compartment. The two sitting opposite from the others.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Ginny teased. Harry and Ron laughed.

Looking at his friend, the brunette relaxed realizing that they weren't mad at him, and they were trying to accept Draco and what their relationship now was. Now, he wondered what everyone at Hogwarts would think. How they would react. In about 5 or 6 hours, he would have his answer.

* * *

When the train finally stopped it was nightfall. The sky was dark and the moon shined. It was waning cresent.

Harry couldnt believe that time had gone by so fast. 'The hours must have gone by fast after all, we were talking the whole time.' Harry thought as he opened the compartment door with Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Ron following him out to retrieve their bags.

Existing the train, he found out that they were close by Hogsmeade, but Hogsmeade Station was on the other side so he wouldn't have time to walk around like he had hoped for. He smiled. He always loved going there.

Looking around, he didn't see Draco. "Hermione, have you seen Draco?"

Hermione looked around too, seeing everyone but the person they were searching for. She shook her head. "No, hun, I haven't seen him. He was here not to long ago. So I don't know where he could have gone."

Walking more, he reached the shore where the boats were waiting for them. He kept looking around, noticing that his friends were behind him, but still no blonde vampire in sight. He sighed sadly. He could feel his heart start to ache from the other's absence.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked, beside him, making him jump before launching himself in the other's arms who easily caught him. "Miss me?"

**"Yes." **he answered using the mink link.

"Why, angel?" he asked. "I was only gone for five minutes." He could feel how much the other missed him, the ache was slowly dulling away.

Harry pulled away from the embrace, just as the other students were walking up.

"Five...minutes?" he questioned, his expressioned bewildered. He shook his head. It couldn't have been five minutes. It felt like more than that to him.

"Yes, five minutes." Draco said, looking at Harry closely, as he tried to read his emotions discreetly.

"Hello Hogwarts students." came a voice in front of the boats. There was man, who looked like a half-giant and was twice as tall as the average person and five times as wide. The man smiled warmly.

"Hagrid!" Harry said in excitement before running to the half giant to hug him.

"'Arry!" the giant said hugging him back, before noticing that Draco was standing right by Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." he said. "I see you've been taken care of 'Arry here." He could tell the differences between them. Not that he had a problem with the change. Now they would stop bickering and fighting. He was usually the one that had to break them up. It was a tiring job.

Draco walked over and nodding. "Yes, I have."

"Well come on then," he said. "Time to get in the boats. We wouldn't want to be late."

Hagrid turned to the older students. "For being the older students, you have the options to ride in the boats or in the carriages."

Draco looked at Harry. "Which one do you want to ride in?" he asked, softly so no one would hear.

"The boat" he said almost instantly. He loved looking at the water as he riding through it.

Draco smiled and looked at Hagrid, who was watching the students pick their transportation after all the student were safely inside the choice they started to move.

Harry and Draco were on the boat. And Hermione, Ron, and Ginny chose to take the carriage. It would take an hour before they reached Hogwarts.

Conjuring his book, Harry laid on Draco's chest, reading "Dead Until Dark". He had started a couple of days ago, and so far, he was half way done. Within the next day he would be done.

"Draco?" he asked softly, closing the book, gaving less than 50 pages left.

The blonde stopped his light touched on the brunette's hair. "Hm?"

"Why did I miss you so much?" he asked, swiftly so they were looking at each other.

Draco sighed. "I don't know. I am guessing that its because of your instincts. I felt when your heart started to ache. That's why I came back so soon." he said, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him close to chest. Harry closed his eyes, sighing his contentment at being in the vampire's arms again. He could never get enough being there. It made the dull ache in his heart fully disappear.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Draco smirked. "You'll find out when we get into out room." he said, kissing the brunette's cheek. "It's a surprise for you." he whispered in his ear, making the smaller wizard blush.

Soon enough, Harry could see the entrance of Hogwarts. The lights illumating the dark sky. The lights within the school making every room seen and visible.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." Harry and Draco heard Hagrid say from the next boat to the right. "Time to start another year."

* * *

Moriah: Yes, I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Me!

Draco: What's going to happen next?

Moriah: Well next is the start of the school year. Because this is my first Harry Potter story can someone please help me? What classes would seven years be taking?

Harry: Please make sure that you review. All mistakes are Morie-chan's. If you see any please let me know.

Until the next time we update...^^


	7. Chapter 7

Moriah: Thank you so much for the reviews! Even though I only had two. Its okay. I got a lot of hits. Though I wish I had more reviews. *pouts*

Harry: What's going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: *sighs* So far, I have planned for the surprise when the students walk into Hogwarts. The surprise for when Draco and Harry go into their rooms. And most importantly the talk of why Harry missed Draco so much.

Draco: Because I am so sexy and he missed my sexiness? *Moriah's eyes narrow at him and Harry blushes*

Moriah: Shut up you arrogant bas-

Harry: Hey! Be nice.

Moriah: Fine. *still glaring at Draco* Your off this time. *Draco smirks* Do the disclaimer.

Harry and Draco: Moriah-chan doesn't own anything. Please review and let us know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

After reaching the shore, the students started to climb out, to stand on the land. Draco had his hand out, waiting for Harry to grasp it, who instantly did before pulling him out, holding him close to him. Harry's eyes instantly closed, feeling contentment wash over him.

"Harry!" The brunette heard someone yell his name. His eyes instantly snapped open, breaking the spell of peacefulness that was wrapped around him. He sighed inwardly at having to move from his mate's embrace. He looked around before seeing Hermione and Ron walk towards them.

"Shall we go?" Ron asked as all four students looked at the school, before walking towards it. Draco could sense the other students following behind.

Abruptly, Harry stopped sensing something off. He turned to Ron, with a puzzled expression. "Does the inside look darker than usual?"

Ron, Hermione and Draco looked at the castle-like school seeing the illumination of the candles, before shaking their head. "No." they all said in unison.

Harry stared at his mate and friends before turning back to the castle and continuing to walk. He shook his head. 'I'm probably just seeing things.' he thought to himself, as they stood in front of the entrance. Opening the doors, Harry saw that he was indeed right. Walking inside the school, the Entrance Hall was dark. He thought it strange that he could still see without their being any light. 'Must be because of Draco'

But even stranger was the Entrance Hall being dark. In the past 6 years, its never been dark on the night they returned. He wondered why the sudden change.

Soon, the door to the Great Hall opened revealing a tall, black haired witch in emerald robes, walked out to greet them. Her hair was as usual in a tight bun with her pointed hat that cocked to one side on top of her head. Today her prim expression was gone replaced with a smile. Harry reminded himself of his first thought of the witch during his first meeting of her in his first year. That she was not one to cross and although she was 70 years old, that statement remained to be true.

She looked at the students behind the four students for a minute before turning her attention to The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy. She said nothing of them walking together nor of their apparent changed relationship.

"Welcome back." she said looking at Harry, causing Harry to smile.

"Good to be back." he replied.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said. "I must tell you that this day will begin a little different than it has in the past." she said, walking towards the Great Hall doors, silently telling everyone to follow which they all did.

Because Harry had his back turned to them, he missed when the all the students nodded at being told of the different beginning, including from his mate and best friends as if they already knew what was going to happen.

Walking through the Great Hall doors, Harry's eyes widen in shocked. Before when he was walking through the doors, he saw the Great Hall was lit with candles. Now, it was dark, almost as if there were no candles at all.

"Professor-" Harry started.

"Surprise!" Harry jumped startled, feeling arms wrap around him. Instantly, seeing the candles lit up all in unison before seeing the students in the Great Hall, around the tables. All the teachers were standing up all looking at him with bright smiles. Even Severus Snape.

Harry turned around to see that no one was behind him. He wondered how they all got in there without him noticing. 'Of course,' he thought 'Magic.' He didn't see the spell that McGonall was casting as she looked at the students.

Hermione and Ron all looked at Harry, who was expression was surprised and happy. An expression they hadn't seen on their best friend in a while. They walked more into the Great Hall to their table before turning their attention back to Harry who was still standing over the threshold.

The brunette looked at the blonde standing next to him, throwing himself in the others arms. "Did you know about this?" he excitedly. Draco only smiled and nodded.

"Know about this?" Professor McGonall said standing with the rest of the students. "He's the one that brought up the idea. And organized it."

Harry smiled happily at Draco, before kissing his cheek. An instinct he felt so strong at that moment, he couldn't deny.

Blushing, he turned from Draco and stared at the rest of the students, before his eyes turned to the Headmaster. A smile, just like everyone else, but he noticed a sparkle in the older male's eyes. Of course he knew the change, the old coot. He probably knew before it happened.

A ringing sound, like a spoon connecting with fine glass, pulled the brunette out his thoughts, his attention turning to the source of the noise which was the headmaster, holding a wine glass in one hand and a spoon in the other, before he set the spoon back on the table.

"Now, I want to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For first years, I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. To both sides of me" his eyes went from the left to the right, looking at all the teachers. "All the teachers you will be meeting in your seven years here. So try being on their good side." he chuckled at the end, knowing, there were some teachers, who didn't have good sides when it came to students.

He looked at Harry who was standing next to Draco. "Now, I am sure you are all wondering why Harry and Draco are together. And the answer is simple. Draco is a vampire. And Harry is his mate." murmurs and whispers filled the Great Hall.

"Settle down. Settle down." The Headmaster said, so he would be heard over all the murmurs. "There is nothing wrong with the new change in the two teens. Does everyone have an issue?" he waited for someone to speak up. Harry himself looked around at all his classmates and peers, including Ron, Hermione and Ginny, to see if they changed their minds. They smiled and shook their head with everyone else.

"Now then," he held up his glass. "Enjoy your first night at Hogwarts. Time to eat!" With those words, the fours tables were filled with food and gift wrapped presents, of course for Harry.

Everyone sat down at their tables, talking to their friends. A true welcoming feast. Draco sat next to Harry on his right at the Gryffindor table, with Ron sitting on his left and Hermione sitting next to him.

Harry conjured a plate before putting a small amount of food on it, such as pepperoni pizza and chicken. He noticed that dinner tonight was based off his favorites. He smiled happily and he bit into the pepperoni pizza. 'Mmm best pizza.' He hoped that the other classmates like the food, or atleast gave it a try. He knew it was something they weren't use to but atleast trying it wouldn't hurt.

**"Glad you're enjoying it."** Harry heard a familar comment in his head. "**Took me forever to figure out your favorite foods."**

**"Draco,"** the brunette said. **"You are sitting right next to me. You don't have to talk through the mind link." **

Harry felt the blond pout. **"Why?"** he whined. **"I like being able to talk to you in a way no one else can."**

Harry giggled, as he finished his pizza. "I can see that." he squeaked lightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist and lift him up, before he felt himself being placed in someone's lap. It didn't take him long to figure out who's it was. He turned around to glare at the blonde.

"Awww, you're even more cute when you glare." Draco teased, before kissing his cheek, causing the smaller to blush. Harry was glad that his friends and classmates, didn't have a problem with the change in their relationship.

Harry couldn't help but snuggle into the other's chest, closing his eyes, sighing in contentment. "Don't you think you should finish eating?"

Harry pouted before picking up another slice of pizza. "I'd rather stay here with you." Harry's eyed widen when he realized what he said. He blushed.

Draco smiled before caressing the other's cheek. "No need to be embarrassed, my angel." Harry blushed more, as their instinct started to take over them. Harry laid his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Harry," the brunette heard, taking him out of the contentment atmosphere he had with Draco. He groaned in annoyance, loud enough so only the blonde heard. Draco chuckled.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked, keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

"You should eat more healthy." she said, picking up another plate and placing a bowl filled with vegetable soup in front of him. Harry instantly looked at Ron, who shrugged his shoulders, saying he couldn't do anything.

Harry sighed, before turning his eyes to Hermione. "Don't give me that look, Harry." she said. "You know I'm only looking out for you. You know I'm going to make you eat, since I know you don't eat much."

He couldn't argue with her about that. He didn't eat much. Even living with the Malfoys, he hardly ate. Mostly because he was use to it. He wonder if Draco noticed his eating habits. He guessed that he did. Thinking back on it, he realized, the blonde usually tried to make him eating something for every meal.

"Besides, Draco will agree with that. Right, Draco?" The bushy brown haired girl, turned to the blonde Slytherin, waiting for him to agree.

He nodded. "Right." he agreed, instantly earning a glare from the brunette still in his lap. **"Don't worry, my angel. I'll make it up to you when we get to our dorm." **Harry heard through the mind link, feeling the other smile. He nodded through the mind link in response.

Conjuring a spoon, Harry started to eat the soup. He smiled as he continued eating. It wasn't bad. Within minutes, the soup was gone.

Hermione smiled. "Good Harry." she said, taking the bowl away. "Tomorrow we will work on breakfast" causing Harry to groan.

Ron and Draco laughed at the brunette's reaction before Ron's eyes got wide, his blue eyes staring straight ahead towards the double doors, as they opened and closed, revealing two males standing next to each other.

One male had short clean black hair, with grey eyes, and a light skin color while the male next to him who was a little shorter than him by a few inches had smooth pale skin with hair that was a darker and fuller brown, and a thin moustache.

Both were looking around the Great Hall, as if trying to find someone, when grey connected with emerald green, the two males grinned.

"Padfoot! Moony!" Harry cried, calling them by the same nickname his father use to call them, running off of his mate's lap and into the arms of the older males.

"Hello, Harry." Sirius said warmly. Harry pulled away from the two males, only to feel the presence of Draco behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

Lupin looked at Harry with fake hurt. "What? We aren't allowed to see our godson?"

Harry giggled. "Of course you are." he said. "I am just surprised to see you two that's all."

"Well, get use to seeing us because we will be here a lot." Sirius said, looking away from Draco. Harry looked from his godfathers to his vampire, and instantly knew that the two males could sense the change.

"Why is that?" the smaller asked.

"To be with you." Sirius said, looking from Lupin to Draco to Lupin and back to Harry again. It was so fast that you would have to have been looking closely at Sirius eyes to see the movements. They couldn't tell the smaller why they were really here. Of course it was to be with Harry but there was more to it and right now, was not the time to tell him.

Harry smiled warmly, looking at his godfathers.

"It's getting late, pup." Sirius said, causing the younger males to turn around and see that the Great Hall was almost empty. Everyone was retiring to their rooms.

"We better leave too." Draco spoke up, after being silent.

Sirius and Lupin nodded, watching at the two males walked out the double doors, after hugging their little pup, and telling him that they would see him later.

With the two males gone, the two adults looked at each other. "When do you think will be a good time to tell him why we are really here?" Lupin asked Sirius. "Harry isn't stupid. He knows something is wrong for us to be here."

Sirius sighed. "I know Harry isn't stupid. But after the change, it's important for us to be here to prevent anything bad from happening. They are still new to this, and as Harry's guardians, and now Draco's as well, we need to stay close. We'll tell him, when the time is right." he said, seeing Lupin nod.

Sirius looked a Lupin with a warm smile. "Try not to worry so much." he said, leaning forward to brush his lips against, the shorter male's cheek.

Lupin blushed. "I'm not worried. I know you are more worried than I am."

"I have every reason to be."

"Do you trust him?" Lupin suddenly asked. He didn't need to ask who the male was referring to. He already knew.

"Until he gives me any reason not to."

* * *

"What'd you get me?" Harry pouted, staring at Draco. The two were now in their own personal dorm. The walls were white, with green stripes on them, the bed had white sheets, with a green comforter. But the bathroom, was white with red stripes. Harry figured the person who made the colors were thinking of them both, but there was more white and green then red. He would have to fix that later. He thought with a small smirk, before turning his attention back to Draco. There was also a dresser right next to the bed, and a desk and chair on the left side of the room. There was also room for a television whenever the males wanted to put one in.

Harry was sitting on the bed, while Draco was standing, putting his and Harry things where they need to go. Such as clothes in the closet, towels and rags in the bathroom, and of course hiding Harry's gift.

"Aww," Draco said, seeing Harry's pout, after turning around. "You really shouldn't pout, Harry, it makes you look even more cute."

Harry pouted more, crossing his arms over his chest, hoping that it would get his message across more, but really it just made him cuter.

Draco chuckled shaking his head. "You want to know what I got you?"

Harry's eyes sparkled as he nodded. Draco smiled, seeing the sparkle return to his mate's eyes. "Close your eyes and hold your hands out." he told him, which the smaller instantly did.

Draco conjured the plastic bag of chocolate covered pretzels, that was tied with a small pink ribbon around it, in his hand, before carefully placing it in Harry's opened hands. "Okay, open them."

Green eyes fluttered open to stare at the item in their hands, before jumping off the bed, and hugging the blonde who was standing in front of him, making them fall to the ground, the two males giggling.

"I'm guessing you like your gift." Draco said with a chuckle. Harry smiled before kissing the other's cheek.

"Yes, I like them a lot." he blushed, realizing what he did. He quickly got up, before moving back to sit on the bed.

Draco chuckled lightly, the action reminding him that he needed to talk to his father or Severus about what has been going on between the two of them. Especially, the cause of what Harry felt so empty when he was away for only five minutes. He wanted to know the answer to that himself.

Draco got up from the floor, before going to the bed, leaning down and kissing the other's cheek. "There. Now we are even." he said, before walking towards the bathroom to get dressed for bed.

Harry blushed laying in the bed, opening the plastic bag that now laid on the bed, before picking a pretzel and putting it in his mouth. He chewed it with a happy smile. Best chocolate in the world.

Soon, Draco walked out the bathroom, wearing his favorite green pajamas. Harry smiled, looking at him. He did look cute in them.

"You like?" he asked.

Harry nodded, putting another pretzel in this mouth. Draco walked over and crawled into bed next to Harry.

"You tired?" Harry asked, his eyes locking with Draco's, as he closed the plastic bag of pretzels and put them on the dresser next to the bed.

The blonde shook his head. "No."

Harry emerald eyes turned confused. "Then why are we here if you aren't tired?"

Draco laughed, his eyes still locked with Harry's. "Because you are."

"I'm not tired."

Draco laughed. "Yes, you are." he said. "You forget I can feel your emotions."

Harry groaned before rolling his eyes. "I am going to have to figure out a way to change that."

Draco laughed more. "I don't think that's possible hun." he said. "We are mates."

Harry smiled before he snuggled close to the blonde, his arm wrapping around him. "I know."

Draco smiled, at the closeness. Of course they had been close for the past few months. Nothing to intimate. Draco wondered when that would change. He wouldn't push Harry. He was quite content with the progress of their relationship. After all, you wouldn't expect to be all close to your former worst enemy even after finding out that you were mates, would you?

Slowly, Draco left arm grasped Harry's lightly, before scanning it over to see if the cuts were fully healed yet. There was none. After all this time, he had expected them to heal but he wanted to make sure there weren't anymore. And there hadn't been any since Draco first smelled the blood. In retrospect, he wondered why he didn't smell the blood, the first time he spent with Harry. But it didn't matter. He did smell it.

"I haven't done anything, Draco." The blonde heard a soft whisper, as he let go of the brunette's arm.

"I know." he said. "I just wanted to make sure."

Though none of them said anything, as they cuddled, and closed their eyes falling into a peaceful sleep, they both knew that months with Draco had helped Harry. He didn't know how he had helped but the most important thing was that he did, no matter how much and he would continue to help his Harry until the thought of Harry ever doing that again, was no longer a cloud over their heads.

* * *

Emerald eyes fluttered open the next morning, shifting before realizing the warmth from the body laying with him last night was no longer there.

Startled, he quickly sat up and looked right into the grey eyes of the blonde who smiled warmly, as he put on his shoes.

"Morning sleepyhead. I was just about to wake you up."

Harry blushed, feeling the panic subside. "Morning." he said, rubbing his eyes to get them adjusted to the light shining in the room. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I wanted a head start to get ready for classes." he told the brunette, leaving out the primary reason for his early head start which was because he wanted to talk to his parents, about what had occurred last night and he didn't want his mate to overhear the conversation.

He was hoping that they could give him some insight about why the brunette had missed him so much when he wasn't gone long nor too far away. Of course, they heard about such happening, but not as intense as with the young wizard. "Just keep Harry close and we'll see if there is any way to reduce the ache for the boy. Hopefully we find something." Lucius had told him. The Malfoy heir could not miss the lace of worry and curiosity in his father's voice. Of course he figured the news would get back to Severus, if he didn't already know about it.

"I better take a shower and get ready." Harry said, pulling the covers from his form and getting out of bed before looking at Draco who was wearing his Hogwarts uniform consisting of a plain white buttoned shirt, a tie that had thin stripes of green and silver, a charcoal grey knitted v-neck jumper, grey charcoal trousers, and plain black shoes. He couldn't see the socks but he had a feeling they were charcoal grey. He quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door hoping the blonde didn't catch him staring.

Walking out of the bathroom, the brunette was dressed similar to the blonde expect his tie had red and gold stripes and his robe, which was an open black silver fastening with the Gryffindor emblem on it and red and gold lining on it while Draco's had the Slytherin emblem on it and green and silver lining on it.

"You hungry?" Draco asked, sitting on the bed, books and supplies next to him. Harry guessed his were in there too along with their schedules that they got last night when they walked into their dorm.

The brunette nodded. He did feel quite hungry and he was sure the blonde could feel it. He tried to take some of the books from the blonde's hand, but the vampire quickly moved them to the other hand, and shook his hand, chuckling at the brunette's surprised expression.

"It's okay. I got it." Harry nodded in understanding before a thought stuck him.

"No doubt Hermione is going to make me eat a healthy breakfast." He shuddered, laughing. Draco joined him.

"Yes, I think she is. Nothing too bad I'm sure." Draco replied with a chuckle, getting off the bed, picking up the books and supplies from next to him, walking to the door, Harry following.

Draco opened the door, before turning to Harry. "Here's to first day of classes." he said with a smirk.

A groan was heard followed by another laugh as the pair walked into the hallway; the door shutting behind them.

* * *

Moriah: Yes! Finally after two months of working on this chapter. I finally finished it. I hope you enjoy it. I really like how this came out and to make of for lost time, I made this chapter long. I was thinking of making until their first class but decided this would be a good place to end it.

Harry: What is going to happen next chapter?

Moriah: *thinks* Well of course, there will be breakfast, and classes and maybe I'll have you and Draco have some alone time. I am not sure when I'll have your first kiss for I am not sure if you are ready for that just yet. But soon enough, you and Draco will get close. After all you two are mates. And there is the issue of Draco helping Harry. But there will be slowly progressing in chapters.

Draco: Please review and let us know what you thought of the chapter. Also, if you have an suggestions of changes please let us know and we will work them into the story or change whatever we got wrong.

Until the next time we update…


	8. Chapter 8

Moriah: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

Harry: What's going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: *sighs* That question is really getting annoying. I am planning for you and Draco to have breakfast, with the rest of the staff. I realized that I forgot to have you open your gifts, so you'll do that. And I am still planning things out so I don't know everything.

Harry: We are sorry for the hiatus in our story. We are going to try to update more frequently. We still aren't sure what we want to happen in this story. But we are working on it.

Moriah: Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The pair walked down the corridor, towards the steps. Luckily, the stairs were going in the direction they wanted to go. They walked down the stairs, by the Entrance before taking a left towards the Great Hall.

They opened the double doors before walking inside. It was already crowded with students. The four tables were filled with kids eating and talking to friends from different houses.

"**You know we could have teleported down here."** Draco said in the mind link.

"**Yes, but there's no fun in that. Maybe later."** Harry chuckled as they walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron and Hermione were already there, eating breakfast. It didn't escape the brunette's memory about Hermione making him eat a healthy breakfast. He tried not to groan in annoyance. He knew Hermione was only doing what was best for him.

"Morning." Harry said, sitting next to Hermione, Draco sitting next to him. Harry grabbed a plate before putting waffles and bacon on it.

"Morning, Harry." they both replied with a smile. Ron was busy putting a piece of bacon in his mouth. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the expression his best friend had on his face, while he chewed. Harry shook his head, still laughing lightly. He turned to Hermione who was reading the textbook for Potions this year. He remembered they all had it after breakfast. She seemed to have forgotten about her promise of making him eat healthy.

He smiled with anxious delight at his breakfast before his plate was taken away. He eyes went wide with confusion before turning his head in the direction of where the plate had gone.

"'Mione what the hell?" he said, finally finding his voice. "Give me back my food." He tried to grab it from her hands, but she simply moved her hand back, before making the plate float in the air. So high she knew Harry wouldn't try to get it.

"Oh no Harry." she said, looking at her best friend, with a sweet smile, despite his not so pleasant expression. The brunette turned his head to look at his vampire, who was busy eating his own plate of waffles and bacon. Draco looked up, sensing Harry annoyed stare at him. He also smiled innocently before going back to his food. He didn't miss the mutter of Harry saying "stupid vampire" under his breath before he turned back to the witch.

He wasn't happy that Draco wasn't doing anything, but even the blonde knew nothing he could say would change the witches' mind. And there was simply because he agreed with her. Harry did need to eat more healthy.

"You are going to eat these grapes and peaches first. Then I will give you back your plate of food." she told him, pushing two bowls in from of him. One was small and red and the other was white. The red bowl had diced peaches in it. And the white one had purple grapes in it.

Harry sighed, before picking up his fork and started eating the fruit. Of course Hermione would choice the fruit that he did like. And would eat because of that. Soon the fruit was gone.

"Very good, Harry." she said, in praise as she hugged him, before taking the bowls away.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered as he hugged her back. "Now, give me back my food please."

Hermione rolled her eyes, before the plate lowered itself back down to the table in front of the brunette. Harry growled in annoyance after discovering that the food was now cold. Quickly, he did a warming spell, before seeing smoke come from in. He smiled as he picked up his fork and started eating.

Soon after the teens were finished, a ringing sound, like a spoon connecting with fine glass was heard. Harry as well as the rest of the students turned to see the source of the noise which was once again the headmaster, holding a wine glass in one hand and a spoon in the other, before he set the spoon back on the table.

"Good Morning, students. I hope you all slept well on your first night." His tone warm, before his twinkling blue eyes connected to green. "It has come to my attention that a certain student did not open their birthday presents last night." he said, with a chuckle, his eyes still looking at the brunette. "You have time now." he urged, his eyes going to back of the room where a table was sitting, the presents still resting on it.

Slowly, with a flushed face, the young wizard, got up and walked over to the table. From first glance, he saw there were gifts from Draco, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Pansy, Blaise, and to his surprise even Professor McGonall and other students.

After 20 minutes of opening the wrapped presents, which were mostly covered with red and golden wrapping paper, he was pleasantly surprised that he got the Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack and Score, Vampire Diaries Season 1 and 2 on DVD, a gray sweater, a red and gold knitted scarf, a red sweater, a pair of light green pajamas, the first two books of the Vampire Kisses series, a book on healthy food, which he was sure was from Hermione. He also received the complete series of Charmed which made caused laughter from a lot of people, including Harry himself, a green and grey coat, and a big flat screen TV. He gasped in excitement when he saw the TV. He knew the perfect place for it.

"Aww thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the gifts!" he squealed, as he tried on the green and grey coat. From the material, he knew it was for cold weather. Considering it was still fall, he knew he would need it soon. Let alone he didn't have one. "I love them!" he looked to everyone around the Great Hall, smiles on everyone's faces, as they watched the young wizard open his gifts. He deserved them.

"Harry," the brunette heard the voice say, causing him to turn around, as he took off the coat. It fit perfectly.

He was met with grey eyes. "Do you want me to take your gifts up to our room? Or do you want to wait until later to bring them up? I figured you wouldn't want to be late for Potions."

Harry looked at Severus, who was still sitting at the table where all the Professors sat, standing next to Headmaster. **"Of course I want to be late for Potions. I love Severus but I still am not good at it."** he said through the mind link. Out loud he said. "Whatever is best for you." Of course he didn't want the blonde to leave or for the blonde to leave him. He thought of last night when he felt as if his heart of empty and shuddered. He hoped it was only a one time occurrence.

"I can always tutor you, Harry." The brunette heard the blonde say in an amused tone.

"**I can hear you."** Another voice said through the mind link, a little annoyed. **"Glad you know you wouldn't mind being late for my class, Potter."** His voice was almost as it use to sound, but of course the two could hear the soft undercurrent. No one else would, if they didn't see the real Severus Snape.

"You could, but then you would wish you didn't. You will get annoyed with me very quickly."he said, laughing.

"**That's a great idea, Draco. You are one of my pupil students."** he said, in the mind link. Harry guessed Draco opened for him.

The two males felt Harry roll his eyes. "**I'm not a bad student, Sev." **he said.

"**No, of course not, Harry, but everyone can get better at a subject, they are not the best at."**

"**Is there any subjects you are not the best at?"** Harry asked.

"I highly doubt that Harry." Draco said, gathering the gifts.

Draco was quiet through the mind link. Harry took the silence as there was no subject that he wasn't the best at. He sighed.

"Oh really?" he challenged. "Why do you doubt that?"

"Simple." he said with a warm smile. "You're my mate. It's my job to do whatever I can to make you happy. Including tutoring you if need be. I can never get mad at you, hun. I don't have it in me to get mad at someone as cute as you." He winked before a chorus of "awwws' were heard.

Harry blushed. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say.

"I'll be right back. I'll meet you in Potions." he kissed the other's cheek before walking over to the table and teleporting to their dorm, the gifts going along with him.

With more "awww"s the students, slowly started to leave the Great Hall and walking to their first class of the morning. No doubt this will be the gossip of the school for weeks to come.

Harry sighed in annoyance at the thought. The trio left the Great Hall as well, walking into the hallway before going to the stairs and walking down them, entering the dungeon before continuing straight past the Slytherin Common Room.

During the trio's first year, they always found that it was colder down here than it was in the rest of the school. Even wearing sweaters didn't help warm them up at all. Though eventually, they got use to the temperature and a little heating charm didn't hurt either. It was also lot darker in the dungeons than anywhere else in the school. The candles helped but not too much. It gave it an eerie feeling, one that Harry seemed to find strangely comforting at times.

Walking through the door, the trio saw the room looked much the same as it did their first year. The room was filled with ingredients. The 20 cauldrons and desks were arranged in their usual order. Snape's desk, which was filled with four stacks of papers, was up front and the black board was behind it. There were some words on it. Harry suspected that they were instructions to what they would be doing today in class.

He looked around and noticed that while there were other students talking amongst themselves, the person he hoped would be there sitting in their usual seat in the front middle wasn't there yet.

The ache started to slowly creep into his heart, almost making it hard to breathe. He tried to suppress it, but it did nothing to contain it. Ron and Hermione went to walk to their usually table, while Harry walked to the front middle desk, taking the second seat. He could feel his friends looking at them, but he shook his head without turning around.

Almost instantly, the aching stopped, as Draco teleported into his seat. Harry was silently panting trying to get his body back to normal.

"**Are you okay, Harry?"** he asked, into the mind link. He could sense that Severus was walking down the corridor. **"I didn't know that I was gone that long. I could feel your pain, so I hurried and teleported instead of walking."**

The blonde could feel the brunette nod in the link, but he was of course unconvinced. This was twice now that the ache was affecting Harry. Why was it only affecting Harry and not himself?

Harry's only response was another nod as he continued to try and get his feelings under control. The ache may have been gone, but the brunette could still feel the effects of it. Draco sent an image of himself holding Harry, through their mind link. He couldn't do it now, although he wanted to. Doing this was second best, hoping that it was calm his mate down more, and granted it did. He could sense that Harry was now able to breathe and his body was back to normal, though he wasn't sure how long it was going to last, since after this class, they didn't see each other until lunch, and that was at least a few hours from now. Would Harry last that long? What was taking his family so long in finding something to help his Harry? His anger flared a little at the thought.

"**Settle down, Draco." **A voice was heard in his mind.

Just then, Severus Snape walked in the room, an air of superiority clung to him like a glove. He didn't just walk in, oh no, he walked in like he was the boss of things, which in a way he was. He was the Potions Master. And this was his classroom.

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at some of the students; some stared at the chalkboard, some kept their head in a book, and some tried to look anywhere but at the seemingly intimidating teacher who was now by his desk, who was just silently staring at the chalkboard. He could sense that some of the students were wondering when he was going to say something. Anything for that matter. He'd let them wait a little more. Make them unprepared for when he did talk.

"**You know, you should really stop frightening the students." **Draco said teasing through the mind link to his Godfather. **"No wonder it's like a plague whenever you are around. The students try to stay away from you!"**

Severus laughed out through the mind link as if what he heard was not only the most amusing thing ever, but also that the possibility of him ceasing to frighten his students, was nowhere in sight anytime soon. **"I like to frighten them."** he said, and Draco could sense a layer of mischievousness to his voice. **"It's more fun to see them piss their pants at the sight of me."**

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He had seen images in his head of such occurring. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy who had to run out of the class and to his dorm to quickly change. Ironically, it was only a few years ago this incident had occurred.

"**You're evil, Sev."** Draco mocked.

"**I like to be evil."** He retorted.

"**You know Harry isn't afraid of you anymore."**

"**I do not want him to be."**

With that, The Professor turned swiftly around. "Good Morning, class." He greeted. It wasn't exactly the friendliest greeting but the students, knew it was the most warming one they would get from him. "I hope you slept well. For those of you who looked at the book to get a head start of what we would be doing this school year, the potion on the board, will look familiar to you. It's a pain reliever potion." his eyes glance at Hermione. He knew she had. She of course was second to Draco.

Just to scare the students more, he left the chalkboard and started to swiftly walk down the aisle of the desks.

"**Pain reliever?"** Draco said through the mind link, his thought was quite loud. Severus winced from the volume of it. Of course no one else noticed but Draco.

"**Stop thinking so loud,"** he scolded. **"Yes a pain reliever. And I already know what you're thinking. I talked to your father this morning. I am uncertain of what will help Harry. Though I do agree with your father's words. You need to stay close to Harry. Your distance away from him will only make the pain more intense for him. And for you as well, because you can feel what he feels."**

Severus was now at his desk again. His mission had been accomplished. He frightened the students more, walking so close to them. Of course Hermione and Ron were not frightened anymore, but it still gave him pleasure to scare some of them. Though he hadn't expected those two to be as they were when they were first years.

Draco couldn't help but feel the oddness of the situation. Sev seemed to be worried through the mind link, but staring in front of him, was like a mischievous evil cat. How could he be one emotion on the inside and the complete opposite on the outside?

"Now, let's get started shall we?" he said. He told the students to pick up their ingredients and start to work on the potion. And that he would be walking by near the end of class to see if the potion came out right, before he sat down at his desk and was seemingly looking through some of the stacks of papers. The students all did as they were told. Soon enough the preparation for the potion was in progress. The teens were too busy trying not to mess up, to analyze what their professor was doing.

"**Sorry." **Draco said. **"I am just worried. I don't know what to do."** The words seemed familiar to the blonde. **"You haven't read any situation like this happening before?"** he asked, while he and Harry were working on the potion. Draco noticed that Harry hadn't said a word to him verbally.

The blonde felt the other male shake his head. **"Sadly, no. I have read dozens of instances of which the mate feels an ache but it was never as intense as alarming the vampire so much that the vampire could feel it. Your father told me that you almost fell to the ground last night when you were on your way back from the candy store."**

Draco sighed inwardly as he nodded. **"Yes. It took me some time to realize that it wasn't my pain but Harry's and as soon and I did, I instantly went back. Without any record of this happening, I won't know how to end it." **

"**I know, young one, I know."**

"**Can we at least try the potion to see if it will work on Harry?" **He asked him. Severus could sense the lace of hope in his words and although he wasn't absolutely sure if it would work, he could never deny his godson using such a tone.

Draco felt the man nod in the link, which Draco returned with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" a soft voice asked from beside the blonde. Harry and Draco were standing side by side putting the ingredients into the pot, which they had completed a while ago. They were now waiting for the potion to turn a fairly light blue color.

Draco smiles and nodded. "Severus said that we should try this potion on you to see if it helps the ache at all."

Harry's eyes widen. "He knows?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I told my parents this morning."

"Oh, that's really why you were up early." Harry concluded, causing Draco to smile sheepishly as his mate. Before they could continue farther, the liquid inside the cauldron started to bubble a little, before slowly changing colors.

Without noticing, Severus was right beside Harry, causing him to jump a little. He may not be scared of the man anymore but that didn't mean that such actions didn't startle him.

"Sev!" he belittled after he was sure, he didn't have a heart attack. "Don't do that!" Severus chuckled a little.

Gasps were heard around the room, the students surprised that the brunette could get away with talking to such a man like Severus Snape in such a tone, let alone, actually talking to the man at all.

"Very well, you two." He said looking inside the cauldron. "Why does it not surprise me that you are the first one finished?" he said softly, with a humor tone. "Though it seems, the Smart Gryffindor is right behind you." he said, looking behind him to see that Ron and Hermione were staring at the same light blue color. With a glance, the Potion's Master noticed that all the cauldron were turning the same color. He could hide how impressed he was. Usually, one pair messes up on this. Though it's usually one of them spilling the contents of the cauldron. God, it was hassle trying to clean them up, not only for the students but for him because he had to watch and they take forever!

He was a man of patience but sometimes his patience was thin. More like majority of the time.

"Very well done." he said, walking back over to his desk. "I am impressed that all of you have succeeded your first try. Tomorrow, we will be making a much…difficult potion. You may pack up. Class will be ending shortly."

"**Draco, I want you and Harry to stay after class."** He felt the blonde nod in response.

Not long after, the bell rang, and most of the students, practically ran out which didn't go unnoticed by the male, staring at the students as they left, causing him to chuckle to himself. Not long, the class was empty expect for Harry and Draco who were still standing by their desks. Though Ron and Hermione had noticed that their best friend was walking with them, they knew he was safe with Draco.

Severus walked over to them with a vial in his hand, the liquid inside was the same color as the potion that was brewed not too long ago. "Here, Harry," he said, placing the vial in the brunette's hand. "I must inform you that I do not know for certain if this will work, or long how until it wears off if it does."

Harry let out a sigh before nodding. He really didn't want the potion to wear off before lunch.

"If need be, I'll brew a stronger potion, if this one wears off too quickly." Harry took off the cork that sealed the potion inside before quickly drinking the contents, his nose scrunching up from the taste. Of course no potion was supposed to taste good, but Harry always hoped that one day, he would take something that didn't taste horrible.

He could sense eyes on him, causing him to look at him. "I don't feel any different."

"There is only one way to test it." Severus said, his voice had a lace of sorrow to it, knowing that if it didn't work, Harry would be feeling the ache once again.

"Draco." The one word, held an order to it, which the blonde followed, quickly teleporting away. Severus could sense he was once again in the dorm he shared with Harry.

The Potion's Master looked at Harry closely, trying to see if there were any signs of pain coming from him. Harry shook his head with a bright smile, conveying that he didn't feel the ache at all. He gave a sigh of relief, before sensing that Draco was next to him again.

"Okay, you two, off to your next class. Let's just hope that this lasts until lunch."

The two teens grabbed their books, and with a wave, they left. Severus staring after them, with a worried expression, before he went to clean his classroom.

* * *

Harry sat in Arithmancy, listening to Professor talk about the magical properties of numbers, but of course it was more of an expanded explanation. She had numbers of the board and was calling on people to give her the answer to their magical properties. Since leaving Potions, the teen felt quite well, being away from Draco. He missed him of course, but the ache wasn't there and he hoped that he wouldn't feel it for another hour.

While packing up his things and getting ready to leave the classroom, Harry suddenly felt empty, like his heart was no longer there. He cried out from the pain it caused, holding on to the edge of the desk to keep from falling over. The students around him looked him with a worried and concerned expressed, but before anyone would ask what was wrong, Harry bolted from the room, leaving his books there, as he went into the hallway, and stood with his back up against the wall, his hand over his heart, as tears streamed down his face from the intensity of it.

"Harry!" someone called in worry but the brunette paid no mind to it, nor to the arms that were wrapped around him, as he slumped to the floor, or to the hand that was gently wiping his tears away. "Shh," the voice said, comfortingly. "I'm here, it's okay. I'm here." Harry could feel the ache was still there, just not as intense with his vampire now close to him.

"**Severus!"** the blonde yelled in the mind link.

Suddenly, the Professor was also in the hallway, taking another vial from his robes before giving it to Draco to give to Harry, who after much resistance, shallowed the contents, before instantly feeling the ache disappear completely.

He clung to Draco, while the blonde looked at his godfather. "What happened? Why did it come back?"

Severus sighed. "It seems the potion wore off. I gave him a stronger vial this time. Maybe it will last longer." he looked at Harry sadly. "I am sorry Harry. I was hoping that the potion would last until lunch." With that said, the Potion's Master teleported away. Something told him, that he was going to need to make more vials.

The two teens were still on the floor. Harry was in Draco's arms, despite the hall getting crowded with students. The students had a feeling that Harry bolting out of the room, had something to do with him being away from Draco for too long. So seeing them in the hall together was expected.

"Are you okay now?" Draco said softly. He wondered if he should just stay with Harry for the rest of the day. He knew he couldn't keep putting Harry through such intense pain, but he knew Harry would also say that he would be fine, until they saw each other again. And there was no reason to stay no matter how much he wanted the blonde with him.

Harry nodded, as he wipes his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? The potion might wear off again before lunch."

Harry nodded once again. "It's okay. I am sure I'll be fine." He gave the blonde a reassuring smile, but the blonde could sense it was more to reassure himself than the vampire.

Draco sighed before he nodded. He had no choice but to follow his mate. If his mate said he wanted to go to his next class, then he would have to comply. Draco conjured the brunette's books from the classroom not too far away before giving them to Harry, who smiled in appreciation. With the bright smile, it was almost as if, the pain didn't occur. The vampire tried to smile back as he teleported Harry to Herbology.

Just like in Arithmancy, Harry felt fine in Herbology as he listened to Professor Sprout talk about the importance of mandrake root. He of course remembered this from first year, but it was interesting to hear again. He was glad that he didn't have to work with them until Wednesday because their cry was annoying.

But with minutes left in class, he could feel the ache returning, and with a vengeance. He put his hand over his heart to try and lessen the pain; which of course did nothing.

"**Harry,"** a voice said in his head, causing the pain to lessen to a bearable degree and his body to relax a little. **"It's going to be okay, angel. Everything is going to be fine. Just breathe."** Draco said through the mind link, trying to get his mate to relax until class was over. He could feel Harry trying to breathe, to bear with the ache that was still lingering. After the last occurrence, he wondered if talking to the mind link would help the smaller. It seemed that the ache disappeared as long as Harry felt Draco's presence. And if Harry felt Draco's presence through the link, then maybe it might work. And it seemed as it was because the more Draco talked, the more he could feel the pain fading.

Soon enough, the bell rung, and Harry quickly walked right out of class and unexpectedly into the arms of his vampire, almost as if the motion was planned. But he sighed in contentment now that the pain was completely gone.

Draco teleported the two of them to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Luckily, lunch had just begun, so the room was filled with chatter and laughs of all sorts.

"Here," he placed a plate and a bowl and a cup in front of Harry, with a slice of pizza, and some grapes, and pumpkin juice respectively.

Harry began to eat, now that he was feeling a lot better than he had a few minute ago. At least now, they had a new way to decrease the pain even if it wasn't gone instantly, using the mind link made it bearable, like a dull ache instead of the heart wrenching ache it was initially. Draco sat next to his Harry as he watched him eat, not eating anything himself. He didn't feel too hungry.

Soon enough, Harry finished, and he noticed that Draco got up from the bench.

He looked at him confused. "Where are we going?" he asked, obviously where ever Draco went Harry was tagging along. "Classes haven't started up again yet."

"We aren't going to class. We are going back to our dorm."

"Why?" he asked. "I'll be fine."

"No, Harry, you won't be fine. I cannot stand by and feel your ache for me every time I leave. And not do something about it. I'll talk to the Headmaster later and see about me being switched into the two classes we don't have talk together. I'm sorry Harry but you need some rest. And you are going to get it. I can feel how much enduring that has affected you."

Harry had the urge to argue, to get the vampire to see his side, that although, it took a lot out of him, that it could be done.

"Can't I sleep later after our last classes of the day?" he asked. "We have Charms and Ancient Runes together so there is no need for us to be apart hence no ache." He concluded with a smile.

Draco sighed, before nodding. His mate of course did have a point. As long as they were in the same room, Harry wouldn't feel the loss of his presence and the ache wouldn't return. He nodded.

Before long, the Great Hall was clearing. Classes were resuming soon.

* * *

Harry yawned in exhaustion as he and Draco walked through the door to their dorm. Harry instantly put his books on the desk before walking and laying in the bed in exhaustion.

After a double block of Charms and Ancient Runes, the two decided they would go to the library and start writing on their essays, it didn't take long. They weren't due for another few days, but it was best to get them out of the way so they wouldn't have to worry about it.

But now, Harry could definitely feel how tired he was, as he magically changed into his sleep clothes and put the covers around him, snuggling into the body that now lay next to him, though he didn't feel Draco climb into bed. 'I must really be tired.' he thought, before his eyes closed.

* * *

Walking into the dungeon, Draco walked down the corridor where he knew Severus would be at such a time. What he was not expecting were the other familiar faces that were there as well.

"Father! Mother!" he exclaimed before launching himself into their arms, which wasn't hard because they were standing next to each other. Severus was standing in front of them. Strangely, they were all standing by his and Harry's desk.

"Hello, sweetie." Narcissa said, hugging him back, before pulling away as did Lucius. Of course, Malfoy's didn't show emotion in public. But after the war, it seemed the Malfoy image had changed. No one would ever think of the Malfoy's as weak, no what emotion they show cased. "Where's Harry?" They had expected to see the brunette with him.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them, stepping away. "He's in the dorm sleep. I figured it might be safe to come down to talk to Sev with him sleeping. I wasn't expecting to see you two here." It was a surprise, but a pleasant one to see his parents.

"It didn't work, did it?" Severus asked. Draco already knew what he was referring to.

The blonde shook his head. "It worked for the same amount of time as the one we brewed. Though talking to him through the mind link, helped a little, it wasn't until he was in my arms again, that the ache was gone completely. I honestly don't think he is going to be able to handle a whole year of this nor would I allow him." he explained, seeing they all nodded. Nor would they. "But he thinks he can because he can feel my presence through the mind link and it causes the ache to be bearable." He shook his head. "I just got finished talking to Dumbledore and he changed my schedule. He said he apologized, for had he known the possibility of this occurring, he would have already had it changed before we arrived."

Draco caught that his father and Severus eyes were locked. "I hate it when you two do that." He said, sensing his family was having a conversation that he wasn't included in.

"We are sorry, sweetie," his mother said, "but something's are just ideas, and we do not wish to get your hope up."

"Well, spill." he said. No matter how unlikely, he wanted to know and it annoyed him that they would keep it from him.

"Well, son," Lucius spoke up finally. "Severus seems to think that maybe practicing might help lessen the ache for Harry. Like manipulating into decreasing, but I think it might cause it to get worse. Severus said that it intensified the first time the potion wore off. And each time, the potion was used the ache became more intense. So I don't really think that will work."

Draco shook his head. His father was right; trying to manipulate it would only cause it to get worse. The only solution right now was for them to stay together and with them now having classes together it wouldn't be a problem.

"How is he now?" Lucius asked. He could sense that he had been searching the bond to make sure that the brunette was still sleeping peacefully. He was unsure if the ache would return while Harry was sleeping. He was hoping it wouldn't.

"So far, he seems fine." he answered. "How long have I been gone?"

"Over 15 minutes, I believe." Severus answered.

"I don't think it occurs while he is sleeping. Otherwise it would have within five minutes of me being gone."

The adults nodded. "So what are you two doing here?" Draco asked again, after realizing that his parents never answered.

"Actually for the same reason that you are. We wanted to talk to Sev. To see if there were any new discoveries and discuss what has been going on." Lucius answered. "But at least now we know that it doesn't happen while Harry is sleeping. That was something we were worried about."

"You better be getting back, sweetie." Draco heard his Mom say, before he could sense that Harry would be waking up soon. He looked at her, wondering how she could have sensed that, he didn't have the bond with Harry open to them. Mother's tuition, he concluded.

He nodded, hugging them goodbye. "I'll talk to you soon." he promised before teleporting back to his dorm, his family looking at the spot where he once stood.

* * *

Moriah: O.o 15 pages and over 6,000 words in 8 days. Wow, I have officially surprised myself. I know I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I was inspired to write the next chapter as soon as I finished the last one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Harry: Is there any way to cease the ache?

Moriah: *shakes head* Right now, no. It's just one of those side effects from you and Draco having such a quick intense bond. Also, I couldn't think what else to get Harry forhis birthday, and I just love adding things to make it ironic such as him getting the Breaking Dawn CD. Hope you don't mind.

Draco: What is planned next chapter?

Moriah: Well, I was planning to end this chapter, with you two going to Potions, but with it being so long, I decided that I would split up. I will probably have you two share your first kiss, but I am unsure how I am going to have that occur. Any idea, readers? :) Please make sure that you review.

Until the next time I update…


	9. Chapter 9

Moriah: Thank you for the reviews and alerts.

Harry: We are so glad that you all are still liking this story. We hope you continue reading. This story will be getting really interesting soon.

Moriah: Please read and review. Please *puppy dog eyes*

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Draco teleported back to his dorm room; lying beside the still sleeping teen, though he could sense that he was slowly waking up.

Looking to his left to the soft features of his mate, he ran his hand gently through the black strands before, before hearing a sigh in contentment, seeing green eyes met his. The male blushed, noticing that his hand was on a grey streak.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Draco said softly, still running his hand gently through the smaller wizard's hair again. He couldn't believe how soft it felt.

Harry blushed more, closing his eyes, arching into the other's touch. Draco smiled at the reaction, before he reluctantly moved his hand.

Harry almost whined in protest when the hand was gone but he fought back the urge**. "**Morning." Draco could hear the sleep laced in his voice. He wasn't completely awake, he sensed, but he was alert enough.

Draco laughed a little. "It's not morning, silly. You've only been sleep for a few hours."

Harry sat up a little, looking around the room. Although the lights were off, Harry was able to see the whole room. He concluded that it was because he was Draco's mate. He noticed that all his books and DVD's were on the desk and his coat was in the closet. The TV was in the space where he envisioned it to be. It seems Draco had the same idea.

"What time is it?" his voice was a little groggy as he tried to be more alert.

"Around midnight." The blonde answered. "Are you hungry?" he asked, remember the two of them skipped dinner. The blonde, chuckled in his head, surely, he was going to be in trouble with Hermione tomorrow morning. The duo weren't able to talk to their friend during neither lunch nor dinner.

The smaller was quiet before he nodded. Draco conjured some spinach pizza and glass of ice tea. He remembered that Harry loved ice tea with pizza. He handed it to the smaller, who smiled as him with gleeful appreciation before eating his food. Draco laid down and watched as his mate ate a late dinner.

"How was your nap?" he asked, remembering what had caused the black haired teen to be exhausted in the first place.

Harry set his empty plate and glass on the bedside table before answering. "It was good." he laid back down, his head resting on the pillow. "I feel a lot better now that I've slept and eaten something."

"I can sense your tiredness. You should get some sleep."

Harry thought back to the day and remembered that he hadn't seen the vampire eat anything since breakfast. "Did you eat?" the black haired teen asked, his instincts pulling him closer to the blonde, and laying on his chest.

The question caught him off guard but he should have known it would be asked sooner or later.

Draco shook his head. "No." he said. "I'm not hungry."

"Do you drink human blood or animal blood?"

Draco was silent as he contemplated how he was going to answer. He didn't want to lie to his mate. But in order to answer that question, he would have to admit something and he wasn't sure if they were close enough for that confession.

"I can drink whatever blood I am in the mood to drink." he finally said. "I am just not hungry. No need to worry." he smiled, knowing the teen couldn't see it, but he knew he could feel it. He hoped he couldn't feel the other emotions that were coursing through him.

And if he did, the black hair teen didn't say anything. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde shifted to look at the bundle in his arms, noticing that Harry was peacefully asleep.

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall, the next morning, the pair walked to the table. Hermione and Ron were in mid conversation when the males sat at the bench.

Before Harry knew it, there was plate in front of him filled with fruit. He turned his head towards Hermione, who stared back at him with a grin.

He sighed before he started to eat the grapes. He knew there was no way out of this. Unfortunately, he was outnumbered. He was glad when his best friends didn't ask about why he wasn't at dinner, though he had a feeling that Draco had something to do with that.

Soon the fruit was gone. He stared at the empty bowl before another plate was in front of him filled with French toast. Once again, he turned to Hermione, who gave him a smile, and he smiled back before he started to eat and drink his apple juice.

Soon, breakfast was over and the students headed to their first class. In record time, the four students walked in and sat down at their seats. Harry noticed that Draco was watching him closely to see if there was any pain in the bond. So far, he felt none.

"Are you going to be doing that, all day?" Harry asked, in a teasing voice.

Draco looked at him with a smile. "If I feel the need to, yes." he said. "You know why."

Harry tried not to roll his eyes. The action of course could not be helped. He wasn't sure if he liked the attention or not. He surely didn't want the vampire to fret over him.

With stride steps, Severus into the room and to the chalkboard, staring at the students who were sitting at their desk.

"**How is he today?"** Severus asked through the mind link.

"Good Morning, class." he said, still staring at the students. "Today we are going to make a very complex potion, so I advise all of you to make sure that you are focused on brewing this properly."

"**He is better today. I haven't left him." **

"Today, you are going to be making the Draught of Peace." he announced, writing the directions and ingredients on the board.

"**Keep sure that you keep it that way. Though I've been thinking…"** he let the thought hang, knowing it would annoy the blonde.

"With your partner, you are going to make a vial of it, but be careful, as some of you know," he looked at Harry with smirk, a facial expression he know only him and his mate would notice. "If you add too much of even one ingredient, you can mess up the potion." he was still smirking at Harry, causing Harry to look down in embarrassment. Of course, he remembered the first time he made this potion. Professor Snape called on him to brew it by himself and he completely messed it up by missing the syrup of hellebore because he read the directions wrong thus earning a zero for that day's work. This was one of the potions he hated. He was sure he was going to have another embarrassing day.

"**Thinking about what, Sev?"** his voice was anxious and eager. **"What are you hiding from me?"**

"**Calm down." **He scolded. **"I'm not hiding anything from you."**

"**Then why is it taking you so long to finish your sentence?"** he asked. **"As if you are stalling."**

"You may begin." he said, sitting down at his desk, to supposedly grade papers, when really it was to talk to Draco without anyone realizing it. He heard the students instantly get up to get the ingredients from the table, murmurs on what the directions said on the board, before he sensed some of them getting the cauldron to boil.

"**I'm not stalling."** he said, sensing the agitation, he continued. Whatever involved Harry, he knew he could not keep it from the blonde. **"I was only thinking of Harry using the pain reliever potion whenever you two are going to be apart for an hour or so."**

By this time, everyone was measuring their ingredients, while waiting for the water to boil.

Severus felt the blonde's anxiety over the thought of not always being around Harry.

"**Sadly, young one, you can't be by his side forever. There are going to be times in which he is going to be by his friends or want some alone time for himself." **

Draco still didn't like the thought of Harry being without him for any reason, but he couldn't deny his understanding of Harry wanting time for himself.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts, by the bubbling of the water boiling. He put in the required amount of moonstone powered before stirring seven times clockwise. The two males noticed the bubbles rising to the surface after the seventh stir. Draco glanced to his side, to see Harry smiling, watching the black-haired teen as he put the powered porcupines into the cauldron.

While waiting for the potion to boil more, the blonde thought of the last thing his Godfather said to him. Of course he knew Harry would want some alone time, to think and breathe, he had no problem with that, but on the other hand, he realized he didn't like the thought of being away from the teen. As if the thought alone, made him feel…grief.

He shook his head. **"I know that Sev, but I just don't like being away from him."** he admitted.

"**I know you don't. And I didn't expect that you would, but if ever you and him do need to separate no matter the duration, make sure that Harry drinks some of the pain reliever potion and that he had extra with him, just in case the distance last longer than was planned. Got it?"** Draco sensed the urgency in the man's voice. He didn't question the seriousness of the situation. Neither of them wanted Harry to go through that pain again.

After 15 minutes, the two added valerian root. Harry stirring clockwise for five minutes, slowly, to make sure that potion thicken. He looked up to Draco, who nodded, before he started to stir counter clockwise for five minutes. He turned down the heat, as he added the powered unicorn horns. The two waited for it to simmer, before slowly adding the last ingredient, syrup of hellebore.

Harry stirred nine times clockwise, before stirring seven times counter clockwise, and finally five times clockwise, simultaneously, smiling when he noticed that the potion was turning a tortoise color, emitting a silvery vapor. He looked up at Draco, his smile getting bigger.

He had done it. He had completed this potion without messing it up. And he had Draco to thank for that.

So absorbed in their own world, as they looked at the potion, the pair failed to once again noticed the arrival of the Potion's Master, standing next to them.

"Well done you two." Severus said, with a praising undertone, of course no one would pick up on it, if they hadn't heard it before.

Draco and Harry looked at Severus before looking around the room, noticing the green sparks, dark grey steam, and sulfuric odor coming from the other cauldrons, indicating the potion was made wrong. Even Hermione and Ron's potion had green sparks coming from it.

She had an angry look on her face toward the red head who she blamed as the cause of why she had messed up. While counting the last five stirs, he had asked her a question, causing her to lose count, and stir 6 times instead of the required five.

"Maybe next time, you two can show the rest how to prepare this potion properly." Severus said, after the pair turned their attention to him.

Harry blushed. "I am sure they will get it right next time, Severus. This is a hard potion. It's only naturally that they will mess up on their first or second time trying it."

The Potion's Master stared at him for a minute while the rest of the students, gasped. The black haired teen wondered when they would get use to him speaking to the older male like he was. Things had changed.

"Indeed." Severus finally said, before walking back to his desk. "Class will be ending soon. Do clean up. I am sure you are capable of at least doing that right."

Some of the students rolled their eyes at the comment, which Severus sensed but he said nothing about it, as the bell started to ring.

Draco and Harry said bye to Severus before leaving the room. Draco made a mental note to tell Harry what he had discussed with the Potion's Master when they were alone.

* * *

Several hours later, it was time for lunch, after leaving their classroom, the two males, walked down the hallway. Harry was looking at the paintings on the wall as he passed them.

Soon the two were walking into the Great Hall, where Hermione immediately greeted them, giving Harry and Draco a smile, before showing them her N.E.W.T with her results on it. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she was got all "Exceeds Expectations" on hers. After all, it was all she received on her O.W.L. test, while he mostly receiving passing grades with two "Exceeds Expectations" on his. First glance, he knew he was right. It would explain her happy mood.

"Congratulations, 'Mione!" he exclaimed. He really was happy for her. "I wonder when I am going to get mines."

As if right on cue, The Headmaster was behind Hermione who turned around as well. "I figured I would deliver these personally." he said, handing Harry and Draco an envelope, his eyes twinkling as he left.

Together, the three walked over to their respective table, Draco of course following his mate. They sat down, conjuring up a plate filled with food before Harry opened his letter, taking the paper out. He glanced at it, not sure what to expect. A smile spread across his face as he looked at the results.

"I did better than I thought I would!" he exclaimed before Hermione took the paper from his hands. He gave her a glare which she ignored. She noticed that her best friend did indeed do better than he thought. She remembered the conversation they had after they had taken their test. How he was sure that he did good in most of his class, and he wouldn't be surprised if he failed Potions. But he didn't at all. In fact, he received an "Exceeds Expectations" in Potions, Defensive Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy.

"Harry, this is great!" she exclaimed as she returned his results to him. The blonde smiled and nodded in agreement. She looked at Draco. He knew what she was saying.

He opened his envelope before looking at his results. Of course he received "Exceeds Expectation" in Potions as well as "Outstanding" in Charms, Muggle Studies, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Divination.

"That's great, Draco." Hermione and Harry said in unison, surprising them at how in sync they were. Draco smiled at their praise, especially Harry's. He noticed that his mate's praise made him feel good. He wondered if it was because of the bond they shared.

"You have the grades to be an Auror, Harry." She told him with a smile.

He nodded his agreement, though didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if that was what he wanted anymore. When thinking of the future, it was no longer as he thought it was going to be. Months ago, his only thought was destroying Voldemort, a battle he didn't think he was going to survive. But in the end, he did. He was still living; still breathing. And now, when he thought of the future, all he knew was Draco was going to be a part of it somehow.

As a distraction, he looked around the Great Hall, before looking at Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" he asked, trying to change topics.

The witch scoffed in amusement before replying. "He's in his dorm studying. He has a test today that he failed to study for days ago."

Harry laughed. That sounded like Ron.

"Don't worry, Harry." she said. "I'll be telling Ron about your grades. He will be excited to know how well you did. I know you two were planning on before Aurors after Hogwarts." Harry gave her smile not saying anything. He didn't know what to say. It was true, that Ron and him had discussed being Aurors once they finished Hogwarts, but once again, it was uncertain if that was what he wanted.

He continued eating his lunch in silence; half listening to Hermione and his vampire converse, his mind were on other things.

Soon, it was time to go to Charms.

* * *

After a double block of Charms and Ancient Runes, the two walked in the hallway towards the Great Hall. Draco contemplated repeating last night, of them just retiring to the room for the night and he would conjure dinner there, but after thinking, he decided against it. Hermione and Ron would be wondering where their friend was, and he knew Harry would want to see them.

His mate hadn't said much since receiving their letters at lunch and wondered if his results were the cause of his change in mood. Surely, by now, Harry would have said something about classes today, and he did, just not as much as he was expecting. He looked at the younger worried. Should he say something or wait for the younger to tell him on his own? In his own way, when he was ready? He sighed inwardly. A hard choice to make.

Harry on the other hand, continued walking, his eyes watching the paintings as they went by. Yes, after so many years of being his place, he had seen them all, and there wasn't anything new, but like always, he loved looking at them. They helped him with his thoughts; they helped him relaxed, not more than Draco did, but helped him nonetheless. He continued looking at the paintings as the two of them walked by them, failing to notice the worried look on his vampire face. Too absorbed in his own thoughts.

Soon, his mind conjured up an image of a beautiful sunny day, and people all around sitting down, as if they were waiting for something. There were three people standing at what seems to be an arch made with green leaf lemon leaves as well as white roses all around. Among them, was a blonde male wearing a white suit with a red-headed male standing to the right of him. On the other side was a bushy haired girl wearing a white dress. Dumbledore was standing in the middle of a white flower altar, smiling brightly. He felt himself walking closer to them. He looked at the sun, and then back to the blonde, a love consuming him as their eyes met…

"Harry?" hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked around before his eyes focused on the blonde who was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "The ache isn't back is it?"

Harry nodded, shaking his head, still remembering his thoughts.

"No. I'm okay."

"Well what were you thinking about?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." he said. "Nothing."

Draco frowned but let it go. He wanted to know what Harry was thinking, but somehow the smaller had blocked him. Either that or the thought was already gone, all he could see were different scene of what had occurred already such as speaking to Hermione at lunch. From what he was felt, it wasn't a bad thought. No. Not a bad thought at all for him to feel such a love and happiness in the feel as well as a little bit of nervousness, before it was replaced with confusion and embarrassment. Would could Harry have been thinking about to make him feel as he did? He wasn't going to get the answer to that anytime soon.

Draco sighed inwardly, before opening the door to the Great Hall and walking inside, before sitting down and eating. Atleast this time, Draco did eat something. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the long table to see Severus looking at him.

" **Is everything all right?"**

"**I am not sure."** he said. **"Harry was lost in thought as he walked here and I can't see what he was thinking. The thought is gone. I am a little concerned on what Harry could have been thinking about that made him so distracted." **The blond let his grandfather feel the remaining of what Harry had felt no so long ago before it faded.

"**Do not worry so much. I am sure all will be revealed in time."** He tried to sound comforting, not giving away his own concerns and thoughts.

The Potions Master felt the other sigh through the link. **"Yeah, you are probably right."** He said before closing the link.

Severus stared as Draco for second, before musing in his own thoughts. This was something he would have to talk to Lucius and Narcissa about. Hopefully, Draco wouldn't interrupt this time.

* * *

After an hour of eating and conversing with friends, the two headed back their dorms. This time, Draco teleported there on Harry's request. He could feel and sense how tired the other was. It seemed after his distracted thoughts incident, he had been tired. He wondered what the other had been thinking so intensely that it caused him to get so caught up in them, that he wasn't listening or paying attention to anything else around him.

As he and Harry got ready for bed, he thought of what Severus said. All would be revealed in time.

With a yawn, Harry snuggled close to the vampire, his eyes slowly closing before a question came to mind, causing him to fight sleep for just a while longer.

"Drake?" harry asked hesitantly. The vampire noticed that the shorter had addressed him by his nickname. Of course Harry was the only one allowed to refer to him as the name.

"Hm?" he sensed the other was nervous.

"W-Why were so you upset after I asked you why it was so hard for a vampire to block out their mates thoughts?"

Harry felt the vampire stiffen at the question.

It had been months since the topic had been brought up. Draco had assumed that Harry didn't notice his change mood that day while they talked in his room, but it seemed he had. How foolish of him to believe that his mate wasn't observant. "Because the question brought thoughts of me losing you." he said. "And I don't know if I could bear that ever happening. You were the most important person to me, before the war, even if it didn't seem like it, and you are still the most important person to me after. You are a part of me. If something happens to you, because I couldn't protect you…." How strange, he mused, that I could confess that so easily despite not truly wanting to admit it.

Not much is known about what happens to a vampire if they lose their mate because they failed to protect them. This is mostly because it had never happened before and if it had, it hadn't been documented anywhere for future reference. Some believe, the vampire's heart will break, but continue to live so that it feels the regret they believe they deserve for failing, leaving them to feel nothing but misery and despair, counting the days until death claims them. Others believe the vampire will kill themselves seeing no reason to live. That could not live with the feeling of only half their soul; feeling dead for eternity.

"Don't say things like that, Drake." He chided. Even the thought of losing Draco for any reason, was too much to bear. His shook his head to rid the thoughts. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"How do you know that?" Draco spoke softly his voice sounded almost heartbroken, as if the thoughts of losing his mate had consumed him, and put him in state of morbid denial. There was always the chance that he might not able to hear Harry's thoughts. Today had proved that some thoughts could be blocked and replaced. The possible consequences would be dire.

On instinct, his hand caressed the vampire's cheek, to relax him. "Because I know, Drake. You will protect me from whatever you think will cause me harm." he smiled, before kissing the vampire's cheek, his instincts were controlling him again. "I know that I am safe in your arms." he whispered his next words, "Safe with you." Instantly, Draco's mood lifted.

The two laid back in bed, back to their previous positions. It didn't take long before the smaller fell asleep, leaving Draco awake for the time being. Draco couldn't deny, he loved hearing Harry sleep. The peaceful serene look on his face, the way his pink lips parted as he breathed evening, the way his chest rose up and down, in a musical rhythm. He would never tire of it. He looked at his mate, now reassured that even without reading Harry's thoughts all the time, he could still sense his emotions and if there was ever something wrong he would be able to sense it. He wouldn't let anything to happen to him.

With that determined thought, the vampire listening to his mate breathing, he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Severus teleported to his classroom after dinner, where the two older Malfoys were waiting for him.

"Something the matter, Sev?" Narcissa said, standing up from one of the desk her and her husband, where sitting in. Lucius stood up as well, when he saw his old friend.

"I am not certain, Cissy." he said slowly. His eyes glanced at his best friend. "Draco told me that Harry was distracted on their way to the Great Hall. As if he was thinking about something. When Draco finally snapped him out of his thoughts, he felt a lingering of love and happiness and was unable to see Harry's thoughts. They were blocked, like Harry was thinking of something so Draco wouldn't know what he was really previously thinking about."

"You don't think…" Lucius started.

"It's too early for that." Cissy said, cutting off her husband.

"Yes. It's too early for normal new mates. But as we can see Draco and Harry are not normal new mates, they are experiencing things they shouldn't for at least another few months. It is possible that even that is being experienced early."

"So what do we do?"

Severus sighed. "There is not much we can, but do as we have." he started. "I have tried to do as much research for future reference as I can, but still I have come up with nothing to make this any easier on any of us. Nothing like that has ever occurred before so it's hard to be prepared for it."

"With Sirius and Remus at Hogwarts…" Narcissa started but was ironically cut off by her husband.

"Yes, but they can't tell Harry why they are there until the times comes."

"You should rest now, Sev." Lucius said, looking at his best friend. "Thank you for letting us know. Surely Draco will be contacting us soon."

Severus smiled at his family, before teleporting away, leaving them to ponder the news as well as the meaning of what they had just heard.

* * *

The night of October 31st, saw students rushing to prepare for the dance that was schedule for later that night. A week ago, Dumbledore announced that a dance was in order, not just any dance, but a costume dance. With this announcement, students and staff were already contemplating what they were going to be for the upcoming holiday.

Dumbledore had magically changed the Great Hall, to look a little spooky with the four tables moved, now only two, and they were pushed against the wall to give the students room to dance, the ceiling had bats hanging from them, of course some of them were real flying around, orange streamers, as well as orange and black balloons floating close to the walls.

At the bottom of the staircase, close to the Great Hall double doors, stood Draco, Hermione, Ron, and his sister Ginny.

They seemed to be waiting for someone, though they were already dressed in their costumes for the dance. Ginny who was the youngest of them was dressed as Princess Fiona from the Muggle movie Shrek. When Harry had first mentioned it to her, she had no idea who Fiona or Shrek was. But after watching the movie, she thought it was great, and when discovering there were sequels she made Harry watch it with her, which he happily obliged. With her red hair tied back with the green bow in a long braid and the tightly fitted green dress as well as the tiara it was the perfect replica of one her favorite characters. Her brother was dressed as a mummy. The other hadn't seen him put on his costume but they were sure he had used gauzed and magically wrapped it around himself. His girlfriend was dressed as a doctor. It was fitting because she wanted to become a Healer when she graduated from Hogwarts. She was dressed more like a Muggle Doctor then Madam Promfrey. Draco on the other hand, was dressed as a warrior. At first the others weren't sure where he got the costume from or what movie it was from, but the costume looked great on him. The three friends couldn't lie about that. After some thinking they concluded that he looked a little like Prince Endymion from the anime Sailor Moon, another Muggle media learned from Harry. With their free time during the summer after learning of their change in relationship, Harry had introduced his vampire to different Muggle traditions as well as movies and shows. Especially anime since he loved watching it on his free time. He use to watch it whenever his family had left to go shopping or just do something for his spoiled cousin.

"Where is he?" Ron exclaimed. "He should have been here by now."

"**Harry?"** Draco called through the mink link. **"Are you almost here? Everyone is waiting. Ron is agitated."** He laughed.

"**Yes."** he laughed, seeing the look on Ron's face as he waiting for his best friend. **"I will be there soon."**

Draco turned to Ron. "He said he will be here soon."

Ron nodded before saying, "Well tell him to hurry up."

Right when Ron said that, Draco gasped in awe at the sight that met him when he looked up. He faintly heard the others having the same reaction. Walking down the stair was an angel…Harry literally was dressed as an angel. His wings could be seen moving gracefully on his back as he took the steps toward his friends. Draco held out his hand like the gentlemen was acting like, feeling Harry take it and blush. The vampire kissed his mate on the hand, before whispering in his ear.

"You look amazing in that costume."

Harry blushed more.

Because Harry didn't want anyone to know what his costume was going to be, he changed in his dorm with Draco but in the bathroom, conjuring the costume into the bathroom before he got there. Also he knew it was going to be some time before he saw Draco again, he drank a Pain Reliever Potion. As he walked down the stairs, he felt the potion fade so he was glad of the timing in which he was near Draco again.

"You look great Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco couldn't agree more. With the chandelier hanging above them, it made it seem as if a light was bathing Harry making him all the more alluring in his costume. Finally getting to the last step, Harry was now on steady ground, and with the rest of his friends, he walked into the Great Hall, loud music, blaring into his ears.

Song after song, the group of friends danced together with the music. Harry was known for not being able to dance, but spending the summer with Draco changed that. Not only was he better with slow dancing but also dancing to pop music. They laughed as they sung along while dancing. Some dances Harry danced with Ginny, for several songs he danced with Ron and Hermione, as well as dancing with his mate. Feeling tired, Harry he stopped dancing, walking towards the left to sit down on the bench, facing the dance floor, watching his friends still have a good time. As well as other students. They had been through so much for the past 6 years. They deserved a night of carefree fun. This was after all one of the most celebrated holidays in the Magical World.

He sipped on a glass of water, before eating a piece cookie that was placed on one of the numerous sets of trays that were filled with cookies. Taking a bite out of his favorite cookie, chocolate chip, he remember that he was out of chocolate covered pretzels and made a mental note to get some in the next few days or have Draco get them for him. Draco usually surprised him with box of them every four days or so or whenever he sensed that the smaller was running low on his favorite sweet snack. He was a sucker for chocolate after all. He was always having a craving for it.

"You tired of dancing already?" a deep voice said next to him. He felt his presence before he heard the voice.

"No." he replied with a smile. "Just taking a break. Watching everyone else."

"Having fun being a peeping Tom?" the joke was evident in their voice.

"It's not peeping when they are in front of you, clothed." Harry replied, laughing.

In that moment, a slow song started playing. Harry noticed with a smile that Ron danced with Hermione, Ginny was dancing with a round face, black haired short male who he recognized as Neville Longbottom. He couldn't help but think they were a cute together although he knew the chances of that happening were slim. Professor McGonagall was dancing with Dumbledore. The way they moved it seemed as if they slow danced a lot together. Lucius was dancing was Narcissa, and Remus was dancing with Sirius. He had talked with him not along after walking into the Great Hall. They weren't dressed up. But they still looked as if they were. He smiled warmly as he watched them. "Harry, come with me." The voice said beside him causing him to turn around.

Draco had his hand held out, waiting for Harry to take it which he did without any question, before getting out of his seat.

He followed Draco out of the Great Hall and down the hallway and up the stairs before making a left and walking straight before reaching the balcony. The balcony was decorated like the Great Hall and oddly enough Harry could hear the slow song still playing.

"Can I have this dance?" Draco asked, his hand held out again. Harry looked confused for a second not sure when their hands had been parted, but took the vampire's hand again with a smile without a word.

Draco put his hand on Harry's waist while still holding his hand, while Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, a blush now forming on his his cheeks as they moved with the music. Their movements seemed just as graceful as McGonagall and Dumbledore and in greater perfect timing. Harry wasn't sure if it was the electricity between them or the dance lessons that were causing the timing to be as it was.

Without thought, Harry's eyes locked with Draco's, and he sure it was the bond between them controlling the action as their heads moved closer, not breaking rhythm of their movements.

Without saying a word, Draco's lips pressed to Harry's softly, marking their first kiss.

* * *

Moriah: Finally, the chapter is finished! I know some of the parts sucks. I'm sorry. I hope you like the chapter anyway. If you feel confused about some explanation, please let me know. I will be happy to elaborate. Also, I wouldn't mind suggestions for this story. I am kind of running out. *laughs nervously*

Harry: Aww this is cute ending.

Moriah: I hope everyone else thinks so too. I was contemplating it being at the party but then I figured the first kiss should be something memorable for them. As well as where I wanted the conversation between Severus, Lucius and Narcissa. I had originally written it in Draco's bedroom, then changed it to Severus office. On a side note, is anyone else going to see Snow White and the Huntsman today? I know I am! I've been waiting for this for months.

Harry: Please please review. The next chapter should be out soon.


End file.
